Eirika's Story
by Yolashillinia
Summary: Novelization of FE8 according to Eirika. Written in 2007. Eirika/Seth. Complete.
1. Prologue: The Fall of Renais

Written 2007.

.

Prologue: The Fall of Renais

.

My name is Eirika, Princess of Renais, daughter of Fado and twin sister of Ephraim, the crown prince. I have turquoise hair and matching eyes, which, eyes being eyes, seem to have a higher content of blue. At least, that's what my maidservant tells me. I wear long red boots, a short white dress, a red tunic over that, a short white cloak, and red gloves, and in troubled times like today, yellow armour. On the breastplate is embossed the royal crest of Renais. On my left hand I wear my most precious possession: a bracelet that my father gave to me.

My father's kingdom was under attack from our good friends of Grado. This bizarre atrocity had been continuing for less than a week, but our provinces fell swiftly and our very castle was, at the moment, beseiged. To compound my worries, my dear brother was missing. He'd gone off to fight Grado as soon as the first word came…

I raced down the stairs from my chambers and into the throne room.

My father was giving instructions to General Seth, the youngest of our paladins at age 22, five years older than I. His mare, Altha, pawed the tiles nervously. Something bad was happening; horses were allowed in the throne room, but only in the most dire of need.

"You must see her safely to Frelia," my father commanded, and I knew instantly he was speaking of me. Frelia was another neighbouring kingdom.

"Yes, Sire," Seth answered, bowing his head. Then, he glanced up and looked at me.

I gave the Commander of Renais a small smile in greeting and went to my father. "Father…"

"Eirika," said my father. "Are you wearing the bracelet I gave you?" I wondered at so trivial a question in such a troubled time, but the tone of his voice was not trivial.

"Yes, I have it right here," I answered, showing it to him.

"Good."

"What of your Majesty?" asked Seth, mounting Altha.

"Me? I shall remain here. We have long held Grado among our dearest allies, yet now they attack? I must know why." My father looked far older than his forty-two years as he spoke. "Am I somehow responsible for this? Have I erred in my leadership? Renais is mine to guide… how could I have failed her so?" This was his worst fear, and to him, it looked to be coming true.

I grasped his hand, tears starting to form in my eyes. "Father, you can't stay! You mustn't!" I cried desperately. "If you remain behind, then so shall I!"

"Sire!" cried a soldier. "We laid down our arms as you commanded. The enemy is heading this way." Suddenly I heard the distant screams of men in pain, the clash of weapons and armour, the crash of catapults, and other noises of war. I felt my face turn white and gasped, looking in the direction of the sounds with wide eyes. I began to tremble, but then tried to regain control of myself.

"Go now, Seth! Ride! Take her to safety! Go, Eirika! Remember me!" my father cried.

"Father!" I hugged him tightly. He did the same, and we kissed each other on the cheek. He put me gently away from him, though I tried to cling to him, and Seth raised me to the saddle with his strong arm, almost tearing me away, and his mare was riding swiftly and surely down the stairs. Franz, another young knight who was apparently to accompany me, followed.

"Father!" I cried again as we rounded a corner and lost sight of him. Enemy soldiers surged through the gate, but Altha was almost in a full gallop and plowed through them like lightening along metal. Arrows flew past us, and one bounced off my shoulderpad at an oblique angle; Seth's arm was a fraction of a second too slow to shield me. He had forgotten to put on his helmet, and someone tore it from the saddle. He pushed my head down and I clung to him, curled up so my head was pressed into his stomach. The noises of battle were all around us, and more horrifying than before. I couldn't see, now, at least. Altha charged through the main gate of the city, through which enemy soldiers were pouring like the tide, and we were gone.

Seth rode until we were around the nearest hill to the castle. There were no Grado soldiers around. I watched the proud towers of my home disappear behind the curve of the hill. I sniffed and wiped my eyes on the back of my hand. I tossed my head a bit to recover myself, but accidentally flicked my hair in Seth's face.

"I'm sorry," I offered instantly.

He looked at me, a hint of confusion on his face. "Why do you apologize, Princess Eirika?"

I blushed a bit. "I… for distracting you."

He looked down for a moment. "There is no need for apology." He drew Altha to a halt and let me slip to the ground. "Franz, ride ahead and contact King Hayden of Frelia. A single rider has better odds of getting through Grado's lines unnoticed. Convey to the throne all that has happened and petition for reinforcements."

"U-understood!" stammered the golden haired cavelier with big grey eyes, and rode away to the north.

"Princess Eirika, we must-" Seth began, when he caught sight of something behind me, apparently. "Behind me!" Before I could so much as turn around, he wheeled around and moved to protect me from the very deadly danger that had ambushed us.

Three wyverns swooped in and landed heavily. One, lilac coloured, moved forward to challenge Seth. Terrified, I watched as the Wyvern Master swished his lance intimidatingly through the air: clearly, he knew how to use it. I knew a good lance user from a new recruit because my brother was a fierce lance warrior.

"You there, with the girl. Tell me, would that be the wayward Princess of Renais?" cackled the Wyvern Master. I straightened my spine, raised my chin, and gave him a glare of defiance, hiding my fear as best I could. "Well, you're a dead man. The princess goes with me."

"Never!" shouted Seth, his sword at the ready. I wondered why he had drawn his sword instead of his lance. He would be overpowered… and there were two more wyverns…

"I am Valter, the Moonstone, Grado's finest general! And you're just a corpse who doesn't know that he's dead," bragged the Wyvern Master, moving into striking range of Seth. I watched my faithful paladin charge, clutching my hands to my heart to stifle the scream I felt rising within me.

Seth missed by a hair's breadth. Valter struck back, stabbing his lance deep into Seth's right side just below the armour.

Seth gasped and reeled in his saddle. "No!" he cried, whirling Altha around, sheathing his sword, lifting me back to my seat in front of him, and riding off hard, all in a handful of fluid, though pained motions. He cried out again as he lifted me. I heard the Wyvern Master laughing behind us.

As we rode through a rural region of burned farms and torched villages towards the mountain pass, I watched the sky behind us carefully over Seth's left shoulder. "They're not following us," I said quietly after a moment. His wound still bled freely, blood running down his side onto his leg. A thin rivulet of his blood touched my boot, dying the red leather even more crimson.

Seth slowed down. He glanced over his shoulder also, and bit back an exclamation of pain. Altha came to a stop. We were in a deep valley heading down towards a river with a wide bridge. My general let me slide to the ground, and then dismounted himself, carefully and wearily.

"I think," he said, passing me my waterbottle and taking a deep drink from his own, "that we have earned ourselves a rest." I sipped from my bottle and hung it from my belt; where it ought to be, not clattering at Seth's saddle. The paladin sat down with his back against a sun-warmed rock and sighed.

"Princess Eirika, please forgive my grabbing you so…" he fumbled for a word, "… brusquely, earlier."

Now it was my turn to give him a confused look. "No, Seth, you are the reason I'm still alive. Without you, I would never have made it out of the castle." I bowed my head to him, although I knew he would be embarrassed. "You have my gratitude."

I knelt beside him. "And whoever that man was, he was clearly after me," I almost whispered. "It's my fault you were wounded, and so terribly. If you will allow me to treat it -" I reached out, but he intercepted my hands and put them away from himself.

"Your Highness, I can't allow an injury like this to be an obstacle." Anyone else speaking those words would have sounded pompous, but with Seth, it was simply a statement of fact. "I will be fine, Princess. Do not trouble yourself about me." He gave me a small, rare smile to reassure me.

"But-" I began.

"It is minor compared to the importance of your own safety." In response to this I sat back on my heels and gave him a skeptical look with my hands on my hips.

"Are you sure?" I asked, referring to the healing.

He nodded. "We must press on to Frelia. We must fulfill His Majesty's wishes," he murmured, more to himself than to me. He stood, accepting my hand for help, and walked to Altha, then glanced at me. "You don't have your sword, do you?"

I blushed and looked down. "No. I did not expect to be evacuated that moment." I was heartily embarrassed at my lack of preparation.

Seth actually gave me a small grin and passed me my rapier. "I noted it was not at your side and sent someone to fetch it."

"Oh, Seth, you're so wonderful!" I exclaimed, smiling brightly at him.

A hint of pink touched the paladin's cheeks. "I though you would have need, since your swordplay is very good and always improving. I have watched you," he continued, glancing down as if asking forgiveness for that. "You are very graceful."

"Thank you, Seth," I replied, grateful for his compliments. My brother had taught me how to fight, although he said: "Brothers are supposed to protect sisters," to which I replied "Sisters are supposed to worry about brothers." He taught me at my own insistance so that I might be with him and help him in battle, however unlikely either of us would ever be in a battle.

I controlled a shiver. That possibility seemed more of a probability now.

And it was soon going to be reality.

Seth glanced behind us, looked ahead, and looked behind again more closely. I followed his gaze and saw three unkempt, ragged men – beggars is the word I'd rather use, but these men would never beg, except for their lives – jog from behind a hill. One of them saw us and yelled something about Princess of Renais to his fellows.

Seth and I drew our swords. Two of the rascals charged us. I dodged the downwards sweep of an axe and stabbed my enemy to the heart. My own was pounding.

"Are you all right, Lady Eirika?" Seth asked almost instantly. His own brigand lay decapitated.

"Yes, I'm fine, Seth. He was slow and I dodged in time."

Seth saluted with his sword and cantered off to face the last bandit. I ran to keep up.

The bandit ran away from the knight, and towards me. I got a scratch on the arm that time, but wounded better than I got. Seth called my name, but I wasn't listening. I ducked another blow and stabbed the bandit in the stomach.

I looked up at Seth and smiled. "I'm fine," I repeated. My loyal paladin visibly relaxed as he saw me apply a vulnerary.

"You look so pale," he pressed.

I glanced pointedly at the spear mark in his side, making him colour again. "… This is war, isn't it?" I asked in a small voice. It's not at all like the games I used to play with my brother or Lyon. I never thought… I didn't know it would be this… savage." I looked at Seth with wide eyes. "Are words useless? Is strength all that matters? It's so sad…" I wondered about Grado and their intentions in this hideous, bloodthirsty betrayal.

"Princess…"

"Don't worry, Seth, I won't give in to sorrow. I'm not broken, and I won't stop until I see Renais restored." He nodded.

After I convinced him that he should not walk, that I would walk if he would, there was an awkward scene as we tried to figure out how I should ride with him. If only my Aureola were there – but, anyway, I put my hand in his and tried to climb up behind him.

"I'm so glad there's no one else here," I said, laughing a bit, as I fell down for the third time. "The 'graceful' princess of Renais…" I giggled. I caught amusement in Seth's impassive stare. "It's not normally so hard when I go riding with Ephraim…" Eventually he got down and let me get on first.

"Do you think my father is safe in the castle? And my brother, of whom we've heard nothing for days. Do you think I'll see them again?"

"I have no doubt of it. King Fado and Prince Ephraim are both valiant and brave men. I doubt even the might of the Grado Empire can hold them in check," he assured me. "You must achieve," meaning 'get to', "Frelia in order to ensure your happy reunion."

"Yes, until I'm reunited with my father and brother, I must not despair." I held my chin up proudly.

To pass the time, Seth told me stories. "Would you tell me of the time when you pacified a gang of Frelian bandits by only slaying one?" I asked. "I read the official reports, of course – Ephraim recommended them to me – but it would be so much more interesting if you told me."

"Certainly, Princess. I was but newly knighted at that time – six months previously. I was then eighteen, riding alone on a patrol around a 'village at risk'. I heard drunken noises in the woods…"

When dusk came, the paladin finally tended to his wound; and about time, too! We ate, and then continued journeying. Finally, I expressed a desire to sleep, but we could not stop, so I put my arms around him. The knight tensed at first, and I was apprehensive about the propriety of this, but I was very tired! After a moment, he embraced me, holding me securely.

I was anxious for my father and brother, but not for myself. Seth's warm arms held me close to him. I could hear the rhythm of his breathing and his heart, and I slowly fell asleep, unafraid of anything after all.


	2. Chapter 1: The Escape

Chapter 1: The Escape

.

I awoke to find Altha grazing in a meadow. Seth was asleep with his head sunk on his chest, and my head was on his shoulder. Our arms were still tightly wrapped around each other. For a moment, half asleep still, I studied his face. His thick, dark, red hair brushed my face, but I saw his striking profile; sadness filled his mouth and closed brown eyes. I closed my own eyes for a moment, and then opened them hurriedly.

Rather alarmed by our… intimate position, I wriggled. Seth started and woke, grunting. When he realized where he was, he gasped and blushed.

"Please, forgive me," he said quickly, also alarmed.

"There's nothing to forgive," I said, sliding to the ground to allow him to dismount and begin setting up breakfast. "You were tired. It was all completely unintentional."

"As you like, Princess," was his only answer, and I knew he was not going to forgive himself. I sighed inwardly. Stubborn man.

Seth found some firewood, and I made toast and tea – simple, and good for a journey. That was my opinion, anyway. Then, we continued riding, going more slowly so that Altha did not get tired out. I was forever pointing out different beautiful sights in the bright day. The sun shone brilliantly in the cheerful, cloudless blue sky. Around every bend was something new.

"I've been here often, but the times I came were mostly flying with Tana. One has a completely different perspective on the ground, and as I recall, yet another view while walking. Oh! There's the waterfall of Clover Village!"

Near to lunchtime, we came to the castle of Border Mulan. I was happy to be in Frelia – I was friends with most of the young royal families on Magvel, and Princess Tana of Frelia was not an exception. My dear brother often had tension with her brother, Prince Innes, for Innes had high goals and viewed Ephraim as more of a rival than a friend.

Anyway, we drew over the hill above Castle Mulan and stopped. Grado soldiers were crawling over the landscape.

"Oh, Seth, look… " I pointed as my voice trailed off in shock.

"I see it," he replied. "It seems Grado's army has already reached Frelia. Princess, this place is perilous. We should bypass Mulan altogether and head straight to the castle…"

His words sounded good, but I disagreed with leaving the people here helpless. "We must help," I said. "We can get through. You were there when Renais was invaded… you saw what I saw. I saw pain and suffering. I can't allow the same crimes to happen here." I saw that I had guilt-tripped Seth, which made me feel guilty, but…

Seth nodded his dark-red-haired head. "I understand. I think we can retake Mulan. If you will, Princess, I will advise you and you will command me."

"That sounds nice," I agreed. "Very well, what should our first move be?"

"Trees provide cover and defense. Some other terrain types, like hills and mountains, and man made defenses like fortresses provide benefits as well." I nodded, absorbing this new information as Seth gave me a crash course in tactics. "Villages and houses should be warned of any fighting, and places of power, like thrones and the gate of Castle Mulan over there give one much strength."

"I see," I replied. "Let us warn those houses. I will attack that soldier on the right, and you should attack the one on the left."

"Yes, Lady Eirika." Seth thundered off to do my bidding. I attacked the soldier, a bit worried, because I knew that I was at a disadvantage. My brother wielded a lance. I knew the weapon triangle.

So it came as something of a surprise to find my enemy dead at my feet seconds into combat.

Together, Seth and I fought back the soldiers of Grado. They seemed surprisingly weak, but Seth claimed I was an outstanding warrior. He himself gave me the best advice, even gently objecting to my plans when they were not sound. For example, in one place he pointed out an ideal place to trap me. There was a soldier standing with his back to me, with a forest nearby. This, said Seth, was a perfect place for an ambush. The better thing to do, he said, would be to attract the soldier's attention and let him charge me, lest there be more enemies hiding in the forest.

Obediently, I yelled wordlessly. The soldier turned and came running. I braced myself, ready to sidestep his charge.

I never had to. Like a flash of light green fire, Franz skewered him on his lance. Behind him, a blue armoured knight with spikey black hair stabbed another one.

To tell you my feelings, I was sad these people had to die. They did try to kill me, but they were probably only following orders. I wondered how Grado could order the destruction of Renais.

"Well met, Franz," Seth greeted his apprentice. "I'm relieved to see you still in one piece!" This humourous statement brought a smile to my lips.

"Yes, and you as well, sir. General, Castle Frelia knows of our need. All that is left to us now is to kill that knight, free the castle, and head to Frelia."

"Good work, Franz. Ride with us."

"With honour, sir!" Franz was so innocent and earnest.

The other knight, whose name was Gilliam, spoke with Seth while Franz and I ran ahead of them to attack the castle gate. A lone armour knight stood there.

I looked at my rapier. I had been told it was good against armour knights, but…

The armour knight charged us. Franz wheeled aside, and I leapt sideways, but the knight's shoulder hit Franz's horse, knocking them over. The grey eyed cavalier's left leg was pinned under his thrashing horse. The knight circled Franz, who jabbed at him with his lance. Seth was not close enough to help us in time…

"Leave him alone!" I cried shrilly, and jumped forward with my rapier. I dealt the knight the strongest blow I had yet, and he fell headless.

"Well done, Princess," Seth said calmly, and yet with great relief, from behind me. I leaned against the wall of the castle, panting.

A dark-blue haired girl came to the gate with a pegasus and cheered. "Eirika! You saved me!"

"Tana?" I gasped. "How are you here?"

"I heard that Renais had fallen, and I was so worried, silly, except I sent my last escort away to bring help and I was captured by Mr. Headless over there." Tana was a giggly girl, but a good friend, and funny. She was training as a pegasus knight, as I was to be a swordfighter.

"I'm going to see your father, Tana. I don't know where my brother is."

Tana's forehead wrinkled. "You're in a lot of trouble. I do hope we can help. I'm glad to see you're safe. I hope your brother's not been harmed…"

"Princesses," Seth called us, "here come those reinforcements."

"The ones I sent for?" asked Tana.

"Yes, Lady Tana. They are Frelian knights, certainly."

Tana clapped her hands. "Now, let's go see my father. He may know something."


	3. Chapter 2: The Protected

Chapter 2: The Protected

.

King Hayden greeted his daughter warmly, with a hug and a kiss. "Oh, Tana – I'm grateful to see that you're home safe and sound again! You've no idea how I worried when I heard that you were under attack at Border Mulan. You are not to leave again without my permission. Do you understand?"

"Don't be mad, Father. I bring good news with me!" She beckoned me. I had been waiting outside the door shyly. Seth and Franz stood patiently with me.

"King Hayden, I'm happy to see you again, even in these dismal times," I smiled.

"As am I. It does my heart good to see you safe."

I curtseyed. "I managed to escape the castle before it fell, but I think my father did not…"

King Hayden sighed and looked down. "I have news of your father."

My heart froze in my chest. "Please, tell me!"

"My good friend, King Fado," said Frelia's king slowly and heavily, "did not survive the attack."

"No…" I whispered. The room blurred in front of my eyes. I must have half-fainted because I saw things shift and suddenly felt two pairs of hands supporting me: Tana and faithful Seth. "…It cannot be…"

I regained my balance and turned to the paladin for comfort, but he had closed his eyes and stood with bowed head. Tana hugged me wordlessly.

"Rest assured, Grado will be punished for its cowardly act," King Hayden declared with fire. "This is Frelia's promise." He turned to me again. "Eirika, please stay here and rest. You must be exhausted."

I said nothing, trying to control my emotions.

"King Hayden, you know of Prince Ephraim's disappearence, do you not?" Seth questioned quietly.

"Yes, we hear the prince and his men hound Grado at every turn. It's said that he's led his forces into the empire itself. Reports suggest he's crossed the border and now fights in Renvall." King Hayden gave me a smile.

"My brother fights on? Even now?" I pleaded, gaining hope again.

"Yes. My pegasus knights bought this information at a great price. Even though Renais has fallen, he charges into the enemy's heart. He is truly Fado's son… What a valiant youth." I nodded, a faint smile trying to surface as I imagined my brother's handsome face. "I wish that I knew whether he remains unharmed, but I do not."

The last sentance clicked my mind on. I thought for a moment, made my decision, and said with determination, "I thank you for your kind offer, but I cannot stay. I must hurry to my brother's side." Even as I spoke, I knew he would never let me go – at least, not without long arguement.

The king shook his head. "I cannot allow it. I know how you feel, but this plan is suicide. I would be betraying Fado's memory if I allowed any harm to befall you." Again, he urged me to stay and rest.

I tried again. "I know you mean well, Your Majesty. However, I have lost my father, and my twin brother is in peril. My brother, he is a part of me… I cannot rest here in peace while he risks his life."

"No. Renais has no more army. Grado's forces have destroyed it. I wish that Frelia could provide you with support, with soldiers, but… My son, Innes, is on his way to meet the empire's forces. We cannot spare a single brigade. Your own retinue of knights cannot possibly face Grado alone. Are you so determined to go?"

I looked down. "Yes. …With apologies."

King Hayden smiled, startling me. "As resolute as your father, eh? What am I to do in the face of such foolhardy determination?" He called three vassals. "Vanessa. Moulder. Gilliam." The pegasus knight, priest, and armour knight standing at the back of the room snapped to attention.

"You are to accompany Princess Eirika into Grado territory," he said simply.

"That's quite the responsibility," Moulder, the moustached priest, murmured.

"No matter the obstacles, we will perform our duty," declared Vanessa, the green-haired pegasus knight.

"Our lives are yours," Gilliam responded, bending his knee to the both of us.

"These are some of my most trusted and stalwart vassals," said the king. "They will, no doubt, prove themselves valuable on your journey." He considered something for a moment. "Remember, you are venturing behind enemy lines. You will need supplies. I will have a supply convoy readied to carry your weapons and will remain at your side, no matter how far afield you venture."

"King Hayden, I… Thank you," I stammered, quite overcome.

"No, save your thanks for your return… with your brother, Prince Ephraim."

"Yes, your Highness!" I replied, smiling and weeping at the same time.

After bidding a tearful farewell with Tana, in which she begged me to stay and ponder the mystery behind Grado with her, I set off for Renvall with my party of seven, including the skilful, unobtrusive caravan driver with his little cart.

As we journeyed, I on foot because our group was too large to travel as swiftly as we had been, and also because it would be highly improper for me to ride with Seth now, I discussed our route with the new members.

"Seth has mapped out a path for us," I told them. "We'll pass south of Renais, through Serafew into Grado."

"That seems wise," rumbled Father Moulder.

"Milady, may I have your leave to fly ahead and scout out the route?" Vanessa asked.

"Certainly," I answered gratefully. "But keep an eye out for enemy archers."

"I will, Lady. I will prove myself worthy of the trust you have bestowed upon me!" Vanessa took off with a rush of white wings.

She's even more proper-tongued than Seth is, if possible, I thought.

Almost immediately, she came winging back. She had only gone as far as the first mountain.

"Milady, the villages in this region are under attack by bandits," she reported urgently. "I saw two survivors of one village that has been destroyed. One, a boy, is hurt."

"A hurt child? My staff can heal him, but he must be close to me," Father Moulder spoke.

"I will carry him here, and his father as well," Vanessa volunteered. I nodded, and ran to another village to warn them. Seth warned the other village.

I had a panic for a moment when a beautiful woman in the village turned out to be Selena, one of the Imperial Three, a general of Grado, but I passed myself off as a mercenary named Erina. She accepted that. My impressions of our conversation were that she was a good woman, but following cruel orders that made her do cruel things… like deny her personal aid to the villagers.

The pegasus knight finished her duty and returned to me. "There is another village to the south, but also a bandit archer. What are your orders, milady?"

"Franz, Seth, please ride ahead and engage those bandits." I gave them careful coordinates, thinking on how high ground, and trees were advantageous.

An hour of light battle later, and all three remaining villages were safe, Garcia, who was a retired soldier of Renais, and his eager son Ross had joined us. Ross had been something of a stubborn problem. Despite his obvious journeymanship, he insisted on fighting along side us. I almost had Seth remove him from the battle, but I could not bring myself to deny such youthful courage and enthusiasm.

After the battle, Seth revealed Garcia's military history to me, and Garcia revealed his personal history to me – why he had given up fighting, to be a father to his son. Ross was most indignant at hearing he would not get to travel with us, and argued until his father changed his mind.

One of the village leaders thanked me and urged me to stay the night, but I refused, saying: "Your safety is reward enough. We have far to go." He did not press me, but did warn me of thieves, a group of thugs known by name as Bazba's Bandits, telling me to take care of my father's bracelet. He bewailed the fate of Renais, and the dwindling faith in Ephraim, my brother.

"Rumour has it that he's on the verge of being crushed by Grado's vast numbers."

I thanked him and left, my heart filled with fresh concern for my brother.

Miles away and many hours later, we made camp and I went looking for Seth. I found my general sitting under a tree, away from the ruckus of setting up camp. Altha grazed near him, and his light blue armour lay in a neat pile beside him. King Hayden, in addition to the supply cart, had given us tents, so Seth made a routine for setting up camp and directed any further questions to Father Moulder.

"Seth."

He stood up, at attention until I waved at him to stop and sit down again. I sat with him. "What brings you, Princess?"

"How are you, Seth?" I inquired. "Ever since the castle fell you have been protecting me, despite your own injuries…"

He shook his head, sighing and glancing away. "Would that I could have served you better, my lady…" he said regretfully. "You were not meant to see such things. But my wound has closed up, and it does not affect my lance arm…" He shifted the arm.

I frowned. "Wait. Show it to me." I waited while he removed his patched navy blue tunic and the bandages still covering the wound. Between two ribs was an angry red line. The skin had healed together neatly, but looked ready to reopen at any time. "Look." I laid my hand on his side, and he twitched. "The wound has closed, but it has not yet fully healed."

Seth looked at me silently for a minute. "What made you think of this, my lady?"

"Your fighting is as superb as ever, Seth," I assured him, looking up at him earnestly, resting my hand now on his knee. "But when you raise your lance, I see a flicker of pain on your face, as if you were merely enduring it…" Yes, I had been watching him, out of concern for the healing wound… "But it only lasts a moment." I shook my head slightly, letting my turquoise hair float down around my shoulders. "Perhaps it is all just my imagination."

Seth laid his hand over mine. "Your Highness, please put your mind at ease. My wound has healed. There is no reason to worry." He sounded sincere.

"I would that were so, Seth. Please do not overextend yourself, I beg of you," I pleaded. "Without you, I may not be able to continue this quest."

"You praise me too much, my lady…" He lowered his head. After a moment, he released my hand.

I sighed slightly, withdrew my hand, stood and walked away.

"Ephraim…" I whispered to the night wind… I brought back the memory of my first fencing lesson from him, how many years ago now – three, or maybe four?

"Tell me, though: why do you want me to teach you to fight? I thought you didn't care for violence…"

"I do not care for uncivilized behaviour," I admitted. "I think one can solve one's problems without fighting. And yet…" I paused.

"And yet what?" Ephraim encouraged me.

"I've always relied on you to protect me, Brother. I would rather not be such a burden to you in the future. So, I thought maybe I should learn to protect myself…"

"I'm your brother. Brothers are supposed to protect their sisters," Ephraim told me. "It's nothing for you to worry about. It's no cause for concern."

"Yes, but… I am your sister. Sisters are supposed to worry about their brothers," I retorted. I gentled my voice. "So I would like to learn something of swordplay, if only a little. And maybe, someday, I can protect you in your time of need…" Little did I know then how true that was likely to be. "So please, Epraim," I added.

"All right, all right. How could I say no? Honestly, once you get an idea in your head, that's it. I might as well give in," grumbled my brother fondly. "It's agreed. I'll teach you, but I won't hold back because you're my sister. And I want no complaining once we've started, Eirika."

"Complain? Me?" I asked demurely. "Never!"

Deep in my reverie, I didn't notice the young man – or maybe it was a boy? with blue hair and two earrings in each ear, who stumbled against me. He apologized, but I cried out as I lost my balance. The lad ran off like a scared hare behind me.

Seth was instantly at my side – which is not quite the correct application of the phrase, as he was standing in front of me. "Princess, are you all right?"

"Yes," I assured him. "Someone bumped into me, that's all. I was jarred."

Seth lowered his eyes, and then started almost imperceptibly. "Your Highness, where is your bracelet?"

"My bracelet?" I looked at my left arm. The red glove was now unadorned. "Oh… did that man-"

"I'll find him!" Seth volunteered quickly.

"Don't worry about it, Seth. That bracelet was my father's gift, but Ephraim needs our help." I was proud to have such clear focus on my goal. "It's my own fault. I had been warned. I can't let sentimentality get in my way."

"No, Princess… we must retrieve your bracelet regardless of cost," Seth insisted earnestly. "You cannot lose it." I gave in.


	4. Chapter 3: The Bandits of Borgo

Chapter 3: The Bandits of Borgo

.

The next morning, we were high in the mountains. Stark brown peaks rose yet higher above us, unclad by much except moss and the occasional bush.

"The local villagers tell me that Bazba's Bandits keep their lair nearby," Seth told me at the last town. "A few of them saw a lad matching the description of our bracelet thief." This seemed to match the boy to being one of them.

I was shocked at the information that bandits still made their home in Renais, and said as much.

"It wasn't always like this," my general told me, regret thick in his voice. "The knights used to protect the citizenry… However, with Renais in ruins and her army tattered, law and order are hard to find."

I nodded. The Grado army was not most concerned with preserving order. "If nothing changes, Renais will continue on this sad plunge into savagery."

A dark-lilac haired girl with a bow and quiver stepped hesitantly up to us. "Um… hello? Pardon me for asking… but are you all some sort of mercenary troop?" Her eyes were the same colour as her hair, but they and her nose were red with weeping.

"Is she one whom you spoke with?" I asked Seth quietly. He shook his head. "Why do you ask?" I questioned her. She stepped closer, glancing about nervously.

"Please, you have to help Colm!" she exclaimed, and burst into tears. "I told him it was too dangerous, but he wouldn't listen to me!"

I put an arm around her thin shoulders. "Calm yourself. Take a deep breath, speak slowly, and please start at the beginning."

"I'm Neimi," sniffed the girl, trying to control herself and halt the flow of tears pouring hysterically down her cheeks. "I am from a village named Lark… that used to be near here. It was… attacked recently, and Colm and I were the only ones to escape. I lost my mirror to the bandits… a special treasure from my mother… and Colm swore he'd get it back for me. So, he went to attack Bazba's Bandits, and I'm so worried…" New tears flowed down her nose and dripped off her chin. I gave her my hankerchief and let her sob into it. "He told me not to follow him… I told him it was too dangerous, but he wouldn't listen to me… If I lose Colm, too, I…" A fresh storm gathered in her eyes.

"Please don't cry. We'll find your friend and see that he's not harmed."

"Oh, really? Really and truly?" I nodded. "Oh, thank you! Thank you!" She tried to smile through her tears. "I'll do anything to help!"

"I'm only sad that we weren't here to protect her friends and neighbours…" I said to myself.

"Neimi, can you show us the way?" Seth asked gently.

"Yes! This way," said Neimi, pointing, running ahead and beckoning.

On our way, Neimi imparted to us that she had some skill with a bow, and could she please help kill the bandits? I gave my permission and explained who we were and what we were doing.

We arrived at the bandits castle at around eleven o'clock. The gate was locked, but the fortress had more than one patched hole in it. Seth showed me. He rode Altha up to one sloppy job and directed her to rear up and crash her hooves into it. Then he rode away quickly as the wall crumbled under the impact. Most of the stones and boards fell inwards, but some of them fell outwards and rolled down the mountainside. There was now a big enough gap in the wall for all of us to enter.

Once inside, Neimi caught a flash of blue. "Colm!" She ran off, throwing herself on the very same boy who had taken my bracelet. I raised an eyebrow. Then I glanced at Seth and noted he had done the same. He exchanged a like glance with me.

The boy was very bossy, and quite rude to his childhood friend. "I'm like a flash, they don't even see me. I don't need a clumsy oaf like you following me around."

"Y-yes, but… Colm…"

Colm sighed. "I don't have time to argue this right now. You'll have to stay with me. Don't leave my side, or else."

I looked back at Seth. "Since we're here, we may as well deal with the bandits," I said resignedly.

"Hey," said the blue-haired thief with a grin. "You want some doors opened?" He was so brazen, as if he had completely forgotten that we had ever 'met'. I shrugged and pointed at a door. He pulled a wire out of his pocket and had it open pretty quickly. Axe-swinging figures piled out onto the swords of Franz, Seth, and I, and Neimi's arrows.

Rapidly, I orchestrated the destruction of Bazba's Bandits. Bazba himself offered up a choice insult: "Hope you've enjoyed living, 'cause you're gonna die now!"

I pulled my body back from his horizontal axe stroke and stabbed forward before he could recover. He fell backwards in a dead heap on his throne.

The instant he could, Colm rounded on poor Neimi, who stuttered "C-colm…"

"What now? I could've robbed those bandits blind on my own, thank you very much." He kept a sarcastic scowl on his face.

Neimi sniffed heavily. "I was… worried…"

"H-hold on! I'm sorry! C'mon! Don't start bawling!"

Neimi sobbed into my hankerchief, which I had given her to keep, something that sounded like "No more… dangerous stuff…"

Colm became more kind and promised he wouldn't. Then he pulled a little silver mirror out of his pocket and murmured something that ended in: "See what happens when you give me a job? Guaranteed results!" Neimi burst into happy tears.

"Hey! Wh-why are you crying this time? C'mon! Stop! Knock it off! Please, Neimi…" I left, smiling. They really were close, as close as Kyle and Forde, two caveliers who were fighting with my brother. Those two bickered a lot, but liked each other nonetheless.

Outside in the sunshine, I pulled my cloak about my shoulders against the cool mountain wind and leaned against the wall. Seth exited a few minutes later and gave me my bracelet. "Here you are, Princess."

"Thank you, Seth." I slipped it on my wrist. "You know… Father gave me this bracelet when I was a child. It has only one match in the world, and my brother wears it."

"Lady Eirika," Seth said earnestly, "you must take care never to lose that bracelet. It is the proof that King Fado entrusted the future of Renais to you, his children."

I frowned at him. "Seth… what is is you're not telling me?"

He hesitated and looked down. "…I apologize, Your Highness. When the time comes, I will tell you what I know. Until then, I…"

I smiled reassuringly. "I see. If you tell me it must wait, then it can wait. I trust you."

"The boy Colm and Neimi wish to travel with us," Seth said abruptly. The two in question stepped out of the hole in the wall and waited, Neimi giving me a pleading look.

"There is no reason why they shouldn't," I said after some deliberation.

"We should get moving again," Colm said. "We're safe from bandits for now, but I can't guarantee for how long." Without a backward glance, he ran down the hillside to where my supply wagon and the rest of my troop awaited our return. Neimi clung to his hand.

"This… this is just the beginning, isn't it?" I asked, turning to Seth with a sad look. "If we hope to free our homeland, it will take battle after battle…"

My red-haired general nodded, compassion in his brown eyes. "I'm afraid so, Your Highness. The day you and Prince Ephraim win back the freedom and honour of Renais will come. But I fear it lies at the end of a long and treacherous road."

"I know. I must fight for that day. In the names of all those I could not save, I'll lead us home. Let us go."


	5. Chapter 4: Ancient Horrors

Chapter 4: Ancient Horrors

.

"We're approaching Serafew, at the border of Renais and Grado. Once we cross, we'll be in Grado… Renvall won't be much farther," Seth told me two days later.

"That is, assuming we can cross the border without mishap…" I answered dryly. We moved onward without speaking for a moment, following a path through grey woods. It was a bit misty, and not so bright as it had been.

Something moved in the trees. I would have thought nothing of it, but more movement appeared. Unhealthy looking… _things_ ducked behind bushes and clumsily kept to cover.

I moved closer to Seth, pointing at one zombie-like creature stumbling from behind a trunk. "Those strange figures… What… what are they?" I asked, appalled. "Are they… human?"

"I've never seen anything like them," Seth responded warily, his hand on his sword hilt. "What could they be?"

I had no answer for him. Seth called the rest of the group and told them to keep their weapons handy.

A young man with orangish brown curly hair ran up to us on the path. He wore white and aqua monk robes unsuited for hurrying, and he was very out of breath. "Travelers, you must listen to me! The ancient forest of Za'ha is dangerous. Head south and pass through this place before the fiends surround you!"

"Who are you?" I asked cautiously.

"My name is Artur. The temple has assigned me the task of cleansing the forest of these… things." I saw on his face what he was thinking: _There are too many for me to handle alone._ "So if you would, please flee now while you have the chance."

"I'm not scared," Ross shouted from somewhere in the back of the group. "I'm the son of the great Garcia! Monsters, taste my axe!"

A word Artur had mentioned earlier clicked in my head. "Fiends? You're not talking about the same fiends that served the ancient Demon King?" My eyes widened. "That can't be right… They're nothing but legends and fairy tales…"

Artur nodded sympathetically. "Yes, I felt the same when I heard. And yet -" he gestured "-here they are. This place is filled with them." He shivered. "I wonder how far they've spread… Surely they're not in Renais alone."

"But… why are they here? How?"

"Beware, Your Highness!" Seth warned me, shielding me from an attack. I gasped. A huge, hovering eyeball was propelling itself towards us with tentacles.

"Please allow me to deal with this," Artur said, bowing. The monk turned to the monster. "Evil shade! May the blessed light drive you from this land!" Brandishing a book of light magic, he blasted the eyeball.

"We ought to help," Seth urged me. "He can't fight them all alone. What are your orders?"

"One of my companions is in the village to the south," Artur added. "If any of you can get there swiftly, I pray that you watch over her."

I nodded. I had a vague map of Za'ha. Two rivers met to the south, and to the northeast, there was a high cliff, at the top of which there was a plateau. I split my group into roughly two forces. The zombies – revenants, I learnt to call them – found they were discovered and moved to attack. Their claws were sharp, but they had two vast disadvantages. One was that their claws served nothing against the heavily armoured knights such as Gilliam and Seth, and the second was that we were all too quick for them.

Several more appeared behind us, giving me the impression of a very weak and flimsy trap. I directed Vanessa to the southern village, and she brought back on her pegasus a violet-haired girl with a dark green velvet dress named Lute. She seemed… very confident – which is to say, she bragged openly of her magic power. After I saw her cast a fire spell on a zombie, however, I decided that the ego was natural and even permissable. I decided to say nothing.

All was going well. I felt sick as I saw horrid, stinking corpses staggering around, swiping at us with their claws. The most damage they did, however, was a few chips of paint off of Gilliam's substantial armour. The worst creatures were probably the eyeballs, which popped when I stabbed them and splattered me in… goop. I wasn't sure how well that would clean off. The eyeballs were also more accurate, and hit me with some sort of dark magic spell like invisible knives. All it really did was hurt – the skin was not broken.

Still, the bonewalkers and the sick entombed – skeletons and chief zombie – were more than enough to turn my stomach. I screamed twice during the battle. I think I cannot be blamed.

On the name entombed, I often wondered afterwards, when fighting others, whether it would not have been wiser to name them the _untombed_.

"We've killed all the monsters," Seth informed me a while later. "Still, we'd best burn the bones to ash to be sure they don't return."

"I still can't believe what we've been fighting here," I said, knowing my face was deathly pale with horror. "I'd thought those fiends nothing more than myth and legend."

"Those revenants are said to be the least of the dark creatures," Seth said, his hand hovering unobtrusively near my elbow in case I took it into my head to faint. I wasn't planning to, but it was a distinct possibility. "So we cannot take this enemy lightly."

"Then we'll just have to be better than they are," Franz mumbled to himself, thinking no one could hear him.

"Oh, yes, there are much worse than those revenants and the entombed…" Lute explained cheerfully. "Let's see, there's the bonewalkers, mauthe doogs, gargoyles, baels…" She shivered in relish, the rest of us in horror and amazement. "Why, I'll bet you just about any creature of lore could be walking again. Yes, we're in for some trouble. Even my fabulous power may not be enough."

"O divine light, show me… Is this a sign of dark days to come?" Artur muttured uncomfortably.

I stepped away from the group, shuddering. "By all that's holy, what is happening?" I cried. "Is it not enough that my brother faces death at the hands of humans that all humans must face death at the claws of these fiends?" I continued in a whisper.

"Princess Eirika, perhaps it would be wise to return to Frelia and regroup," Seth said softly behind me. "Pressing forward seems foolish in light of recent events. We cannot face both Grado's forces and more of these terrible things."

"Seth, I see what you mean, and nothing would please me more than running for safety." I wanted nothing more than a good hug, but I wasn't allowed to hug Seth, so I wrapped my arms around a tree. "But my brother… He and his men are surely trapped in the same situation we are." I looked at him sorrowfully. "I know full well that I may be leading us into even greater danger, but… Please understand."

My loyal general bowed. "I do, my princess, and I vow to see you through this safely."

A troubadour – a horse-mounted woman wielding a staff – came galloping through the forest at an oblique angle to the path. It seemed she was aiming for the spot where we were. I wondered why.

"Aha! Foul creatures, beware!" she cried theatrically. She had honey blonde hair, and her eyes were the same golden brown colour. "I, L'Arachel, bestow upon you the honour of banishment at my blessed hands!"

I looked at the 'dead' zombies and skeletons littering the ground. "Oh…" said the troubadour, seeming to notice for the first time that nothing moved but us. "Where are the monsters?"

"Well, we just finished…" I said, gesturing.

"Ah, glad tidings indeed!" squealed L'Arachel, a bit crestfallen. "The heavens must be rejoicing! I am… a tad disappointed, however. After all, I did rush all the way here to show you the splendour of my might."

A knight in red armour with her, a huge-chested short man with a thick bushy green beard and moustache, laughed uproariously. "Yes, it's a real shame, innit, Lady L'Arachel!"

A slim man with a purple tunic, brown hair, a sharp face, and quick flashing eyes joined in. "What's shameful is the way you drag us around the countryside."

"Pardon me, but what is your name?" I asked curiously.

"Me?" answered the lady. "Since you ask, please allow me to introduce myself." I fought the urge to roll my eyes. "It is I, the true light and glory of the sacred realm of Rausten…"

"Stop!" interrupted the red-clad knight. "Lady L'Arachel, you mustn't reveal yourself!"

L'Arachel shrugged, disappointed again, but then brightened. "Yes, you're right. Oh, I do get so careless sometimes! Now, I must ride off in anonymity. Oh, how beautifully romantic!" She clasped her hands to her heart and swooned a bit.

"Uh… Right," I said, unable to think of anything else. Romantics were fine with me, mostly, seeing as I was a bit of one myself. Only, when my brother said…

"Fare thee well, strangers," the lady called, breaking in on my thoughts. She waved and turned her horse about. "Perhaps our paths will cross again. Come, Dozla! Rennac! We ride!"

The knight, Dozla, guffawed again. "Let's go, Rennac!"

The other man sighed and grinned wearily at me. "All right, all right." He stumped off after the other two, muttering something about "You want us to ride and you buy me a horse, lady…"

I stared at them. "What was that about?" I turned back to my company and found them frozen in astonishment. "Huh?"


	6. Chapter 5: The Empire's Reach

Chapter 5: The Empire's Reach

.

We travelled south with no further mishap for several days. Soon, we reached Serafew.

Serafew stands on the very edge of the border between Renais and Grado. We have long forgotten to whom it belongs to, or if in ancient times the border passed through the town. People of both countries dwell there, and are a unique community in Magvel, having pride in both nationalities at the same time.

However, Serafew had been taken over by Grado troops. I didn't know that yet.

On a side note, the gunk from the mogall had cleaned out more easily than I had expected.

As the low yellow stone walls rose behind oaks and maples, I smiled.

"It's been so long since I last visisted Serafew. My brother and I used to pass through here en route to Grado. I remember the hamony in which the people of both countried lived. No walls divided our borders. No soldiers stood guard in high towers. This border town… It was to me a symbol of the trust between Grado and Renais. That peace… It seems like something from another time. It seems lost now… Forever." I watched two blue wyverns fly away to the northeast.

"And now, it is firmly under the thumb of Grado's emperor," Seth noted dryly, looking at the flags flying on the clock tower in the centre of town. There used to be one for Renais, too, but now there were two for Grado. "The city doesn't seem very heavily patrolled. They must feel it's not worth guarding with Castle Renais under their control. The west gate is undermanned…"

"Pardon me," called a young man traveling on the path that ran past the town, "may I ask you a question?"

"Yes?"

He had curly grey hair, wearing a navy bluish tunic, which I couldn't see very well because it was swathed over by a greenish-grey cloak. On his head was a woven headband. "I'm looking for someone. Have you seen a young girl with indigo hair?"

I thought of Lute, but she had violet hair, not nearly dark enough. "Indigo? No… Sorry."

The man sighed and turned away. "Thank you. Sorry to intrude."

I watched him leave. "There was something very odd about that man, wouldn't you say?" I asked Seth. It wasn't just the hair, either. I think the man was a powerful mage, or even a sage. There was something in the air that spoke of magic.

"He did seem unusual. He didn't strike me as a Grado spy, but…" I looked up at him. The paladin must have been thinking along a different track – the danger evaluation track. I appreciated that, but I did wish he would talk to me more on the same level.

"Catch her!" "Don't let her escape!" Sudden shouts rose in the town. "That way! She went that way!"

"What's that?" I ran into the gate. Seth followed on foot.

A lovely cleric girl was fleeing headlong from Grado soldiers. One of them called her a traitor and instructed her to surrender. "Come quietly, and you may have the chance to explain yourself before His Majesty."

"Wait! Please! You must listen to me! The emperor is not himself. You must be able to see that!" This intimation did nothing to endear the soldier to her.

"Impugn the emperor at your peril! We've been ordered to kill you if you offer any resistance, but your words condemn you!" More soldiers flooded out of inns and so on and took up positions of entrapment.

"That cleric is a traitor to the throne of Grado?" I asked incredulously. "What madness is this?"

The girl in question dashed around the corner and bumped into me. She gasped in terror, apparently thinking herself trapped. "Are you all right?" I asked her.

"Who are you?" she asked fearfully. She had yellow blonde hair, covered by a cleric's hood, and beautiful blue eyes that were wide with fright. Her figure was slim and graceful, sheathed in a close-fitting white cleric's gown.

"I'm from Renais," I answered, not wanting to give away my name, and yet assure her that I was a friend. "Why are these Grado men after you?"

"You're from Renais… Oh! I have something I must tell you. It's about Grado-"

"Wait," I said. "Grado soldiers are coming this way. We'll have to talk later. Now we must fight." Seth called the rest of our group in, and they took up defensive positions around the girl.

"My name is Natasha," she told me. "If I can help you as you are helping me… I am trained in the use of staves. I will heal you if you are hurt."

"Thank you, Natasha," I said.

I saw some men that did not seem to be moving in tandem with the other enemies. I pointed this out to Seth, who frowned. "They're bandits, I think," he said. "That is not good. Would you ask Vanessa to warn the homes?"

"Yes. Vanessa?"

"Yes, milady."

"Artur, Lute, Colm, Neimi, I'd like you to travel along the outside of the west wall. I know there are some homes there, but there is also an archer that I saw on the way in. Please kill the archer for Vanessa, and warn the homes if you think it safe."

A young man with long red hair wandered aimlessly around. A soldier yelled at him to do something useful, so he charged at Franz, who dodged his blow skilfully. Then Natasha saw him.

"You… You're that man I met… Are you here to capture me? You've been hired to silence me, haven't you…"

"Yeah, Grado's paying the bill," the red head agreed amiably. "They want you dead, you know? But don't feel bad. It's not personal." He drew back his sword. Natasha gasped. Seth and Franz grabbed their lances instead of their swords. The three of us formed a shield for the poor cleric.

"Wait, please…" she begged. "It doesn't matter what happens to me, but you must hear my words. The emperor of Grado has changed. He is not the man he once was. The other nations must be warned before he extinguished all light from our lands."

"Hey, no offense, but I'm just a mercenary," shrugged the guy. I listened intently. Who was she? "I don't care about Grado or its emperor. Everything you say may be true, or it may be lies. I don't care either way."

Natasha protested.

"Even so…" the mercenary considered. "Killing a beautiful lady like you would leave a bad taste in my mouth." He dug a worn coin out of his pocket. "Tell me, do you like to gamble?"

"What?!"

"Gambling's what I live for. Even when I lose, I never want to stop. Let's have us a little wager. If you win, I'll believe you. Heads or tails, you call it."

"You can't… This is no time for games…"

"Would you rather I get on with the job I was hired for?" He sounded pretty casual.

Natasha looked terrified and conceded. "Um, heads… No! Tails!"

"All right. So I'm heads, and you're tails. Here we go." He flipped the coin.

"Which… Which is it?" asked poor Natasha, all of a fluster.

"What do you know?! It's tails. You win. Figures. I haven't won anything all day. My name's Joshua." I lost interest and began directing the rest of the battle with Seth's help.

An armour knight was waiting at the northeast. He, too, singled out Natasha. Joshua grabbed his Killing Edge, but it didn't penetrate the armour.

"Look out," Garcia roared from way back. He charged along the street and attacked the armour knight. I turned away. I didn't have stomach for an axe fight, either. A soldier attacked me and I was forced to defend myself.

Finally, it was over. "That was a tight spot," I panted.

"Yes, yes it was…" Natasha agreed rather absentmindedly. "Thank you so much. I don't know how to repay…" She trailed off. She was a very quiet person, very shy, and rather hesitant.

"You're from Grado, aren't you?" Seth asked.

"Yes… I was a servant of the people at Grado's Imperial Temple."

"Then why the trouble with the soldiers? Would you tell us your story?" I asked, trying to help her along.

"Of course… A few days past, my mentor was arrested without warning. They executed him. They said he was a traitor… But those were false accusations. The emperor had him killed – a holy man! – to keep him silent."

"Keep him silent?" Seth demanded, appalled.

"Yes. My mentor told me with his final breath. The emperor plans to destroy the Sacred Stones."

I gaped incredulously. "The Sacred Stones? Destroy them?"

"As you know, the Sacred Stones drove back the power of evil long ago. Even now, each of our nations is home to one of these legendary treasures. There's one in my homeland, Grado, and one in your Renais…"

"Yes, the Sacred Stone of Renais is still housed in our royal temple," I assured her.

"The emperor plans to destroy the five stones, one by one…"

"Why would he do such a thing?" Seth exclaimed. "Legend says that the Sacred Stones are even now all that keeps evil at bay!"

"I cannot begin to guess his motives… You must know, our emperor was a gentle man. But, one day, he changed. Utterly. Before my mentor died, he said that the keepers of the Sacred Stones must be warned. I tried to slip across the border, but the soldiers spotted me…"

"Is that what happened…" I walked a little bit away, moving Seth with me. "What do you think, Seth?"

"I think we can trust no one from Grado," he answered in a low voice. "However, if what she says is true, we cannot ignore the danger we face. Destroying the Sacred Stones… We cannot allow that to happen."

"I agree. If only we knew if there were some reason for the emperor's actions. I must tell you, her story chills me to the bone. I pray it is false…"

As we went to leave the town, a man stopped me. "A moment, please. Are you perchance… Princess Eirika?"

"I am."

"Oh… Thank goodness you're safe! I can't tell you how happy I am. And please accept my gratitude for driving off that Captain Saar." I guessed he meant the armour knight captain we had killed. "That Saar treated all the citizens of Renais with such contempt and brutality…"

"Not here… not in this city," I shook my head in disbelief. "My brother and I spent such happy times here with Lyon…"

"I beg your pardon, but it will not be long before Grado sends more troops. Please, you must go quickly."

"I'm so sorry. There's nothing I can do for you now. Please forgive me." I bowed in apology.

He returned my bow. "Do not be troubled. Princess Eirika… We will survive and wait for the day of liberation to come. There will come a day when you, Prince Ephraim, and all of Renais rise up together… Until that day of glory comes, we will wait unbowed and filled with hope."


	7. Chapter 6: Victims of War

Chapter 6: Victims of War

.

Two days later, Seth and I were scouting. Nothing had happened the previous day, likely because I chose to travel in a remoter region of Grado to make my way to Renvall. We had come to a place called Adlas Plain, and there was a thick fog. That was why Seth and I had gone instead of Vanessa.

We left the group camped on the edge of the field after breakfast and set out. We made half-way across, when…

A shaman appeared. I gave a little cry of surprise – he had warped in, appearing even more suddenly through the fog. "You're Eirika, Princess of Renais, aren't you? Hmm, you're even more beautiful than I'd heard – and you're wearing your bracelet, too. Let's start with that. Won't you hand over your lovely little trinket?" I heard Seth's sharp intake of breath.

"And why would I do that?" I asked disdainfully. He was clearly my enemy, and I checked my sword surreptitiously.

"The emperor wants it. That's reason enough," he snapped. I couldn't see much, but the lower part of his face was pale. The rest of him was swathed in dark robes. "Come, hand it over quickly, and I'll leave you alive."

"Princess Eirika, you will do no such thing," Seth exclaimed quietly.

"Of course not," I agreed, glancing up at him.

"Hmm, you came to save Prince Ephraim, did you not? A wild-goose chase. Ephraim fell in battle against Grado's might not long ago. As we speak, he wastes away in a cell in Renvall, meekly awaiting his execution."

My heart stopped for a single moment, but then I realized that he was not above lying. "You lie! A pitiful worm like you could never defeat my brother!"

"Bah. Protest all you like," shrugged the shaman contemptuously. "It will not change the truth. Ephraim fell, and it was Grado who crushed him! Hmm, you're not going to obey. Perhaps this will convince you," said he, waving his hand. A little girl of Renais – of the capital – appeared, crying softly. "Now, hand it over, or the kid dies."

"No!" Seth and I cried at the same time. I looked up at him again. He shook his head.

"It's not worth a child's life," I said quietly, though I wondered if my assessment would change when he told me what he knew. Probably not. I took it off my wrist, gave it one last look, and gave it to the shaman. I shuddered as his hand touched mine.

"Ah, this is certainly it," the shaman breathed. "When I hand this to His Majesty, I will become a general! I will be famous!" He stopped chortling in self-glee. "Now, hand over your weapons."

"No," Seth said adamantly. "That is too much. What you ask would be tantamount to suicide."

"I see the years of peace and laziness have not dulled the wits of all Renais's knights," was the shaman's reply. "Well, I suppose the giant spiders in the mountains would like a nice, hot meal, don't you think?" The little girl screamed as they vanished.

Immediately I was running back to camp. "I'll get the others!"

Seth galloped past me and swept me up to sit in front of him. "We will obtain help faster with Altha's assistence."

My heart was doing strange things.

Anyway, we roused the crew, and Colm especially came to volunteer. "I can see better than most people in dark or fog. I'll be useful."

"Thank you." Gathered, we swept across the plain towards the east. Even with Colm's help, we were ambushed a couple of times.

I could hear the child still screaming, and I sent Franz and Vanessa to help them. Vanessa would rescue them out of the canyon they were in and fly to Franz, who would take them and set them down.

The rest of us killed the shaman. "Is this… the end? No fame? No… glory-" he wheezed, as Artur's lightening spell ripped through his foul body.

I went to join the people and reassure them. There was a family of three, a father, a mother, and a child. All had brown hair and eyes.

Then I shrieked as the mother of all spiders leapt down from the mountains. It had five red eyes and a great many legs. "Get behind me! Run!" I cried to the family. I stared up at the behemoth towering over me. The claws came down. I sprang aside, but it was very fast. I noticed its claws were slathered with shininess; probably poison. I ducked and rolled and stabbed upward, relying on instinct to fight such a terrifying foe.

I saw Vanessa out of the corner of my eye, and Garcia, and Franz and Seth, but Vanessa was closest. The spider was insanely fast, but it was big too. Vanessa had small chance of missing. Her lance plunged right through the huge, hairy head. I squeaked and jumped away as it thrashed in its death throes.

I turned to the family and saw them huddled in a little ball, comforting and protecting each other. I touched the man on the shoulder. "It's dead."

The little girl burst into tears. "I-I was so s-scared!"

"Hush, it's okay. I was too," I comforted her softly, stroking her back.

"You saved us, didn't you?" said the girl, grabbing my hand and kissing it. I laughed and pulled away.

"That's okay. I couldn't let them get you." The parents thanked me profusely, but I shook my head. "It was the least we could do."

"Still, Princess, please take this." The mother offered me an Orion's Bolt.

"What? Oh, no, I couldn't. It's a family treasure, is it not?"

"Yes, it is; our great-great-grandfather was a famous sniper, but still, none of us can use a bow. I think it will serve you better."

"And if we had died, we wouldn't be able to care who we gave it too, you know," said the father. I hesitantly accepted it.

"Thank you so much." I smiled and looked around. "I can't use it either, and my friend Prince Innes is already a sniper, but Neimi there is an archer. She may be strong enough to use it, soon."

"We're glad to repay some of our debt."

"Seth?"

"Yes, my lady?" answered Seth, coming quickly to my side.

"Would it be all right for the family to travel with us at least to the next town?"

"That is an excellent idea, Princess," he said, nodding. I smiled at the little girl as she and her parents walked off to the cart, where they would travel.

Seth touched my elbow. "If you would, Princess, I would speak to you…"

"Yes, Seth?" He led the way to a fallen log, where we sat.

"I could not say this before, for your late father King Fado ordered me not to… to keep silent until the proper time arrived… However, with all that has happened, with Emperor Vigarde's actions… I feel it imperative that I tell you everything, Princess Eirika. It is about the bracelet which you wear."

I waited.

"We all know of the Sacred Stones, and how one of each is housed in five of the six countries, excepting Carcino."

"Yes. Ours is in the Temple in Renais."

He lowered his voice. "The stone in the Temple is nothing but a forgery. The true stone lies beneath Renais Castle." My eyes widened. "It is protected by a magical seal – an infinitly complex lock of sorts."

I leaned closer to him curiously. "Why?"

Seth leaned closer to me as well, modulating his voice even lower. "The Sacred Stones that banished evil long ago possess power beyond our ken. The ancient kings of Renais thought it prudent to hide it. They feared the power could be misused. The keys to the seal were hidden within two bracelets."

"My brother's and mine…" I guessed. Seth nodded. "The bracelets have such meaning… and place us – me, rather – in new problems. I'm glad the situation here turned out as it did… But why did my father keep this from my brother and myself for so long?"

"'They must know nothing of the bracelets' secret unless great peril strikes'; these were King Fado's exact orders to me. Prince Ephraim knows nothing of the bracelets' secret, either. The king told me in case something happened to him and he could not tell you himself."

"I… understand," I said thickly, trying not to weep at the memory of my father. "It was for our own good."

"Yes. And we are the only living souls who know the secret of the Stone of Renais. At least, that is what I was given to know. And yet…"

"Yet the Grado army has made it clear that they only want me for my bracelet." I shifted uncomfortably, unconsciously moving closer to him for comfort.

"Yes, quite clear," Seth agreed. "I don't know how, but the Emperor must have leaned the secret somehow. Now his troops pursue you both, and we are no closer to knowing his motives."

"He would try to destroy the Sacred Stone in secret…"

"Perhaps."

"Which means that my brother…" I pulled away, jumped up, and began to run. "If he's been captured… If they've taken the bracelet… He could have been execu- … … …Ephraim…"


	8. Chapter 7: Waterside Renvall

Chapter 7: Waterside Renvall

.

I ran for only a few moments; then Seth called to me to stop. He was concerned that I might wear myself out, dashing around after my brother like a scared rabbit. I smiled and acquiesced.

We dropped off the family at the nearest town and reached Renvall by noon the next day. It was quite impressive for a small fortress. The cool, deep, blue waters of a perfectly ring-shaped lake lay in a shallow valley with a backdrop of brown mountains to the north. Seth and I stood on a hill to the southwest. Thick forests lined the lake's shores, and a single bridge leapt across to a castle crouching on a little island in the centre of the lake.

Scholars said the perfect lake was formed when a large rock fell down from the sky, but I didn't believe them. Rocks that big didn't fall from the sky like that. I was usually openminded about such things, but this thing in particular they would have to prove to me.

"My brother is somewhere inside that castle," I murmured. A slight breeze caressed my hair.

"Allow me to point out the defenses of Renvall," Seth said. I nodded. "The single bridge will be heavily guarded. They have a wonderful view of the valley, meaning it is easy to defend and difficult to assault. Our strategy must be a careful one."

"I agree," I agreed.

"Princess Eirika," said Franz, "my elder brother, Forde, is in that castle with Prince Ephraim, Sir Kyle, and Sir Orson – please allow me to fight with you this time as well."

"Certainly, Franz," I smiled. I usually asked him to fight. He was just making sure he didn't get supply cart guard duty. Once or twice, I had asked someone not to fight in order to guard the cart, normally if I thought it was extra dangerous.

"We're with you all the way!" Ross exclaimed. "Right, Dad?"

"Don't work yourself into a lather, Ross," cautioned Garcia, smiling. "Remember, a good warrior keeps his cool."

Colm sidled up beside me. "You need anything stolen," winking, "I'm your man. Course, my blade's no joke, either," he added with a shrug.

"I have yet to repay you for helping me with those abhominations," Artur said from my other side. Natasha offered a pretty prayer about sacred light to God, and then the whole group had crowded around me, giving me affirmations of their loyalty – as if I needed it!

I thanked them, and looked down at the castle. "Brother, I'm on my way. Let's go!"

I sent Neimi and Colm directly north of our position to where I could see a ballista. Neimi did not mind trying it out at all. The rest of us fought our way to the first bridge, avoiding another ballista with an enemy archer on it. Actually, I sent Franz to deal with that one. My strategy seemed to work well. Neimi and Colm ran out of bolts and hurried to catch up. I defeated the cavelier holding the gate myself. Then, I hurried into the castle with my friends at my heels.

Seth caught me as I began to dash across the inner bridge. "Hold, Lady Eirika. Look, in the shadows – a figure…"

I gasped, but it turned out to be Orson. "Princess Eirika. And… is that you, Seth?"

I sighed in relief. Orson was one of my brother's knights. I had a strange nagging in the back of my mind, but I pushed it away and ignored it.

"Orson, where's my brother?" I asked. "Oh! You look so pale. Are you well? Did Grado's soldiers-" the words 'torture you' were on the tip of my tongue, but Orson shook his head.

"It is nothing. This way. Prince Ephraim is in one of the deeper cells… if he still lives."

I turned pale myself and took a couple of unsteady paces before I regained my balance following Orson. Seth dismounted and led Altha after me. The rest of our group followed him.


	9. Chapter 8: It's a Trap!

Chapter 8: It's a Trap!

.

We came to the gatehouse. There we stopped to let Orson rest – he seemed short of breath. The rest of the group waited several metres behind us.

"Orson, how long ago were you captured?" Seth asked.

"Only a week ago. We have heard no news of the war at all – tell me, Seth, how is it with Renais?"

Seth bowed his head. "Renais has fallen. King – King Fado… The king is dead."

Orson lowered his gaze also. "Dead… my king…. I am truly sorry. Princess, I have served you poorly."

"No, Orson, do not blame yourself for what you could not prevent. We must look to the future, not find fault in the past," I said a little inchoherently, giving him what comfort I could.

"The Grado army purues me in the hope of acquiring my bracelet," I continued, though I felt rather foolish saying 'the most powerful army on the continent is chasing a piece of jewelry'. "My brother is in danger because he wears its twin."

Orson looked confused, and I didn't blame him. "Ah." His expression cleared. "Prince Ephraim still wears the bracelet. Grado is after them? If that is the case, then you should not keep yours with you."

I looked blankly at him, my uneasiness growing, though I knew not why.

"If the empire desires your bracelet, you are in danger as long as you hold it. Give to me or to Seth; let someone you trust guard them. For your own safety, Highness. We must not allow the Sacred Stone of Renais to be taken."

Alarm bells went off in the back of my mind. "Orson, all that you say makes sense, and yet…"

"Orson," said Seth suddenly, "I am sorry, but I must ask you to hand over your weapons."

The other paladin looked at Seth strangely, and, truth be told, so did I. "Have you gone mad, Seth? What injury have you taken that you would think they allow prisoners weapons?"

"If I am mistaken, then I will give you all due apologies," Seth answered warily. That was my knight; he always spoke with the utmost politeness. "However, I have questions. Too many questions that I cannot answer. Why did no enemy reinforcements come from the castle during the battle outside? Why would you escape and yet leave Prince Ephraim incarcerated? How do you know of the connection between the bracelets and the Stone?" The paladin's lance was no longer at attention; it was slowly lowering to form a barrier between the other knight and me.

Orson put his hands up defensively. "Seth, there is some misunderstanding here. I-"

Seth continued grimly without stopping. "And… why do you conceal a blade within your tunic?" Though grim, his voice was also sad.

I took his arm with my right hand, leaning on him in shock. I could see the outline of the knife also now.

Orson slowly smiled. "Very well. You haven't changed at all, Seth." He sighed. "If only Eirika had been alone. You, however, simply will not be deceived."

I gasped.

"Why did you betray Renais?" Seth asked, now calm.

A dreamy look spread over Orson's face. "My fondest wish will be granted… To spend the rest of my days with my loving wife…"

"What are you saying?" I whispered. Monica… was…

A general of Grado appeared around the corner. "That's enough. You've done well, Orson." The traitor paladin saluted him and walked away briskly.

"Who are you?" Seth demanded, shielding me.

"Tirado is my name, loyal and talented aide to Valter, general of Grado."

"You're that monster's-" Seth began bitterly. I hadn't known he felt so much for Valter.

"And you are General Seth of Renais, yes? I thought to catch a little bird, and it seems I've snared a hawk."

"Where is my brother?" I demanded angrily. I did not enjoy belittling like that from an enemy.

"Ah, yes. Your brother. He's not here. The coward fled… Somehow, he escaped the castle." Tirado clicked his tongue. "Such stubbornness is quite annoying." He assumed a thoughtful pose. "Still, we managed to turn this to our advantage. I spread the rumours myself. I led all to believe he was our prisoner. What better trap with which to catch his sweet, devoted sister?"

"My brother escaped?" I breathed, hope rising again in my heart.

Tirado nodded slyly. "Yes, but your no-doubt emotional reunion will have to wait until the afterlife." He gestured to guards, who vanished. "First, to destroy the bridge…" An ominous cracking echoed through the hall. "Then to kill you and take the bracelet!"

The bridge sagged and collapsed.

"We must escape!" Seth shouted over the fall of rubble.

"But how?" I cried back.

I'm fairly certain I heard him swear. "Blast!"

That was the first time in my life I had heard him do that.

"Oh, Brother, I'm so sorry…" I whispered as enemy guards began to run toward us.

I gave quick orders, and we joined battle.

Seth was fighting in another chamber when it happened… I heard someone call his name, and he turned in surprise.

"Seth?" I asked curiously. "Who are you talking to, Seth?" I walked into the room and gasped. There stood my brother, tall and straight. I ran to him and threw my arms around him.

"Eirika, are you well?" he asked me.

"Oh, Brother! You're alive! You're alive!" I breathed happily.

"Well, of course I am," he replied, picking me off the floor and spinning me around. I suppose he was annoyed that I was clinging to him so, because he whispered in my ear: "Girls carry on so."

I giggled in dismay. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head, his jade green hair brushing my cheek. "At least we're here. After we escaped Renvall, I thought I'd go and capture Grado Keep. When I heard that you'd journeyed to Renvall to rescue me, I had to turn back to find you." He grinned. "Looks like my timing was impeccable."

I never knew that my brother could be so smug, but there were more immediate things.. "I'm so sorry. It's so ironic… to come to rescue you – and get rescued myself. All I did was interfere with your plans…"

"What are you talking about? What plans? Nonsense. You came to help me, didn't you? Your efforts alone are enough to inspire me. Anyway, you look like you'd need quite the beating before you really needed rescuing." I glanced at my group of mercenaries. Yes, my brother was right. A characterful lot, as well.

Then Forde and Franz saw each other. There was laughter and loud talking, then my brother shouted. "Okay, let's go!"

We then fought our way to the throne of the castle, where Tirado awaited us. My brother dealt with him. His Reginleif, his long lance, pierced the general's thick armour.

Ephraim turned to me, bloody and sweaty, and smiled. Regardless of the mess, I hugged him.

"I'm sorry, Eirika. I worried you, didn't I? And you as well, General?" he said to Seth.

"Not at all," Seth fibbed slightly. "We're happy you're safe." His face lengthened somewhat. "Prince, about Orson…"

"I find it hard to believe he could turn his back on Renais so," my brother said matter-of-factly. He let go of me and rubbed the back of his neck. "I am morally responsible for his plight…"

"No, Ephraim…" I tried to deny this, but he wasn't listening. I could tell.

"Ephraim…" said a little girl who had crept in when I wasn't looking. She had indigo hair and dark red eyes.

"Yes, Myrrh?" Ephraim asked gently.

"Something is coming… Big… Dark… Many…"

"Ah." He turned to us. "Sounds like we should get out of here."

"Where did you meet this girl?" I asked. "Oh! Indigo hair…" The grey-haired young man had been looking for her.

"That's a long story. For now, we must move." He whistled, and Kyle and Forde began making our retreat. "Suffice to say that Emperor Vigarde has enlisted some… otherworldly powers," Ephraim continued in a low voice only heard by Seth, the girl Myrrh, and myself. "We must warn everyone of the danger."


	10. Chapter 9: A New Journey

Chapter 9: A New Journey

.

At Castle Frelia, Tana was waiting and ready. "I'm so glad to see you both safe – it's like a dream come true! My own brother is returning from the field soon…"

"You talk too much, Tana," Innes's voice came from behind us. Tana squealed and ran to hug him, but the grey-haired, grey eyed Prince of Frelia evaded her.

"I'm so happy to see you home well, too!" Tana chirped. Innes straightened his light blue silk tunic and adjusted his shoulder quiver sling.

"What, you think those Grado slugs could touch me? With my bow, I'll clean out every last one from here to the capital itself. Welcome, Ephraim, Eirika."

"Well met, Innes," returned my brother.

"I heard Renais has fallen," Innes said Ephraim. "I told you this would happen. Grado attacked because you showed them weakness."

"Innes!" Tana scolded him. "You know they've lost their father. How can you speak that way to them?"

"My apologies." Innes strode away. He turned back long enough to say: "Hear me, Ephraim. Our greatest goal is to defeat Grado." My brother nodded.

"I'm so sorry," Tana said to us.

"Never mind," Ephraim assured her. "Innes has hated me from time immemorial. It's nice to see that he, at least, hasn't changed."

"You know it's because of his rivalry with you," said the blue haired pegasus princess. "He wants to be the best warrior, the best general, the best king, the best man…"

"I hope he doesn't take it into his head to be the best woman," I whispered privately to Tana. She giggled hysterically.

"I still think that our favourite weapons, lance and bow, are different enough that he doesn't have to do that," Ephraim argued.

Tana kept laughing. "Yes, but we've all heard of your exploits against Grado. I think he's a bit jealous."

"You talk too much, Tana," his baritone called to us. Innes returned around the corner. "My father would like you to attend a war council now. Would you like to join us?"

"We'd be honoured," I said.

King Hayden was smiling. I was glad to see him again. We – Tana, Innes, Seth, the girl Myrrh, my brother, and I – all bowed. "It does my heart good to see you all safely assembled here."

"Father, if I may give my report first?" Innes asked, sitting and leaning against the polished table. "I have taken the army south to deal with the Grado forces directly. We have driven them back, and in many places they are fleeing."

"Well done, my son. However, this still leaves us with the riddle. Why does Grado attack?"

"I cannot answer that question, but I think I have something that will help us," Ephraim said suddenly, making me jump beside him. "Myrrh, would you tell us your story?"

Myrrh came away from the wall, and suddenly, we all saw that she had leathery wings, shocking everyone but my brother. Apparently, she thought better of it and murmured: "Um… Ephraim, you tell them." She shrank back again.

"Very well. Myrrh lives in Darkling Woods. She is one of the Dragonkin, of the tribe of Manakete."

"The legend of the Sacred Stones mentions them several times," King Hayden assented

"One day, they felt a dark power flowing from the south. From Grado…"

Myrrh came and leaned against my brother. "Saleh and I… we went to investigate. But we became embroiled in a battle, and we were separated… I wandered… Some bandits found me and took away my dragonstone. I was helpless. Then Ephraim saved me."

"Her story sounded incredible, but seeing her wings, what could I do but believe?" Ephraim gestured with his hands. "I think Myrrh can help us more than we know at this time."

"We do know that Grado seems to be trying to destroy the Sacred Stones," I announced quietly. "They have attacked my brother and myself several times, trying to obtain the key to Renais's Stone."

"Why would they be doing that?" Innes asked curiously.

"The stories say that the Stones are all that protect us from evil!" Tana cried. "Just because it's a story doesn't mean it's not true!" she hissed to Innes.

"The Stone of Frelia is well defended," said King Hayden reassured us all.

Before anyone could say anything else, someone banged on the door. The king gestured to Seth, who opened it. "Yes? What is so important that you must interrupt a private council?" Hayden demanded.

"The Sacred Stone… It's been destroyed!" gasped the soldier. "Caellach Tiger Eye and Selena Fluorspar attacked the Tower of Valni. We were wiped out."

"The Sacred Stone… How could this happen… How could I have done this?" The king let his head fall into his hands. "We are in dark times once again." The soldier bowed deeply and left.

"Father…" began Innes gently. "Selena Fluorspar… One of the Imperial Three… They're really serious about this."

"But even so, we cannot sit here in grief. We must warn the remaining nations that house the Sacred Stones," rumbled the king, raising his head and his voice until it resonated through the chamber. "If Vigarde seeks to destroy the Stones, they too are in grave danger. We must contact Jehanna and Rausten. We must unite against our common foe."

"It's rather unbelievable, Father," Tana chipped in.

Innes raised his head higher. "I will go."

"Innes?"

"I will go to Jehanna," he insisted. "A visit from the Prince of Frelia is not something they can easily ignore. I will forge an alliance with the queen. You must stay here and guide the country, Father. I cannot let you leave in such a time of crisis. I must be the one to go."

"And I will go to Rausten," I seconded him.

"What? Eirika, you know I can't let you go into such danger!" Ephraim exclaimed.

I took his hand. "Rest easy, dear brother. I will go by ship across the North Sea. There will be no danger."

He looked down "…I understand. …I will head southwest."

"What?" asked everyone excepting Seth and Myrrh.

The king elaborated. "Attack Grado? From here?"

Ephraim nodded. "We must stop Grado. If we can take her capital, the war will be over." He grinned a little. "And you've already divided up the countries to warn between you, so what's left for me?"

"You could go with me, Brother," I volunteered, giving his hand a squeeze. He returned it and shook his head slightly.

"And once you reach the capital," said King Hayden, "Vigarde's generals will be waiting for you."

"If they oppose us, we will fight," cried my brother determinedly.

King Hayden smiled faintly. "You have your father's foolhardy courage, don't you? If you are determined to go, Ephraim… I will place you in charge of the army." Innes glared at my brother, who ignored him. "Very well. I entrust all of our hope to you three. If any of you fall, Grado will gain the upper hand."

"Where I command, there are no mistakes," affirmed Innes.

"I will not fail, I know it!" I exclaimed. "And I have made a vow: to fight as my brother does until our land is free. Until the continent is at peace."

"I too will not fail," stated Ephraim.

"So be it," said King Hayden.

Outside the council chamber, I met Ephraim. "Farewell, Brother," I said to him.

"To be perfectly honest, I still do not want you to go," he told my quietly, taking my hands. "I would much rather you wait here for me."

I smiled reassuringly. "There will be no danger. Mine is the easiest task. I'm far more worried about you. Attacking Grado directly?" I asked disbelievingly. "I am afraid for you, Ephraim."

"What's this now? Have you lost your faith in me?" he demanded.

My smile grew. "No, of course not. I know your true strength, Ephraim. No one can defeat you," I avowed.

Ephraim laughed, smiling down on me, although I was only a few centimetres shorter than he was. "Hearing you say that fills me with confidence. I think I know my own limitations. I won't overextend myself. I can't die and leave you all on your own, can I? Let us both survive to be reunited. Give me your word, Eirika." He extended his hand.

I shook it firmly. "You have it, Brother."

A few minutes after I left Ephraim, Kyle and Forde came up to me in a hurry. "Princess Eirika!" panted Kyle.

"Is your departure time near?" seconded Forde.

I turned to look at them. "Yes. I'm travelling to Rausten."

"We haven't forgotten," Forde said cheerfully.

"I ask that you serve my brother well," I said, smiling at his little joke.

"Actually, there's been a slight change in plans," Forde told me sheepishly.

"We're going with you, Your Highness," Kyle explained.

"What?" I stammered. "But…"

"Prince Ephraim rides with Frelia's finest at his back."

"And this was a personal order from the prince himself. He said, 'I don't need you loafing around here. Go keep Eirika safe.' Since when is battling all of Grado loafing about? Honestly!" Forde complained.

"You're right!" I cried. "My brother's mission is far more dangerous than mine. I will go and speak with him…" _Again_ , I added silently.

"Princess Eirika," Kyle interrupted me. "Prince Ephraim says he's not concerned for his own safety. These are the words our prince gave us, and we believe he means them."

"That's the truth of it. There's no cause for worry, Princess Eirika. We can all attest to the prince's tenacity," Forde said, grinning reminiscently. "No matter how close death comes, it won't catch him, that's for sure."

"Kyle, Forde…" I began. "I understand. Thank you for your service and your bravery. You are my brother's most trusted and valiant companions. I would be honoured to have you ride at my side."

"The honour is ours," said Kyle, bowing. "We ride for Renais and Princess Eirika!"

"Let's not work ourselves into a tizzy right now," Forde grinned aimiably at his friend. He followed suit with the bow. "When the time comes, we'll be there to handle things."

"I'm depending on you," I told them, smiling. Then I went to make a fair trade with my brother – I sent him some of my party.


	11. Chapter 10: Distant Blade

Chapter 10: Distant Blade

.

We made our way to the Port of Kiris in Carcino, first cleansing the Tower of Valni of the monsters that had moved in. We were in sight of the walls of Kiris when I was stopped by a shout behind me.

"Eirika! Wait for me!"

A golden-maned pegasus whizzed over my head and landed gracefully in front of me. The lady rider dismounted.

"Tana!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to help!" Tana said indignantly. "You left so abruptly that I couldn't ask you in the palace. And besides, you forgot to say farewell. You and Ephraim only just arrived, and then you set off again! You're not leaving me out of it! I'm your friend, Eirika!"

"Does King Hayden know?"

Tana tossed her dark-blue haired head. "Oh, Father will just say 'I forbid you to go on this foolish errand' or something like that. But he and my brother and your brother and you are all fighting the enemy! I don't want to just sit home and learn music and dancing and poetry like normal – I want to help!"

I sighed, looking at the still distant waves. "All right." I gave her a rueful smile. "I could never refuse you anything, Tana. Lucky you went with me and not my stubborn brother – he would never let you come. We're going to Kiris, and then to Rausten."

"I know! I was at the council, remember? Thank you so much, Eirika!" She mounted Dancla, her pegasus, and hovered over us as we continued on our journey.

We entered Kiris and headed for an inn. We stopped for a while to rest ourselves. In the yard, I practiced my swordfighting with Seth.

The sun was hot. After I scored my last point – four to five, my favour – with a flickering flurry of blows, I brushed hair and sweat out of my face, looking to him for his approval.

He nodded. "Very good, Your Highness. You have improved yet again. Your sword arm is magnificent."

I smiled. "Thank you. But I still need to practise every day, else my brother will scold me when he returns. I am still nowhere near your level of skill, Seth."

He shook his head, trying to deny my words incoherently.

"Perhaps tomorrow you could spar with me again, and help me learn some new technique. What my brother has taught me, you see, are more skills that apply to the spear, not exactly fencing," I explained. "If I could learn the sword technique of the Knights of Renais, that would help me a lot, I think. I would be better able to aid you."

"Yes, but… Princess Eirika, you are of the Royal House of Renais. You should stay away from the front lines. Please, leave the fighting to me…"

"Still- How can I just watch while others risk their lives for me? I cannot rely on you always. I must learn to at least protect myself." I clasped my hands together. "So please, continue to observe as I practice. Please help me to become stronger."

"Princess Eirika…" I wondered if he had really whispered it – I could barely hear the syllables.

"By the way, Princess… may I ask you a question?"

"Yes?"

"Don't you think that… your armour… mmm….. what you're wearing… is a bit… revealing?"

"My skirt, you mean? You're afraid that in battle it'll flip up like this?" I gestured with the hem, startling Seth and making him fling an arm over his eyes. I laughed at him.

"Please, Princess, don't scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry, Seth. I actually like this skirt, this armour. I can move easily… I think that's important."

"I see. Forgive me."

We gathered the group and went to the docks. It was bright and sunny, and busy. Merchants and sailors hurried on their own business everywhere. The smell of seaweed was rank and strong, but I liked it. I commented on it to Seth.

"Yes, but you must not become so enthralled with the sights and sounds that you forget your true mission, Your Highness," he warned me. I nodded. It was fascinating in the port, but I could not stray.

"I won't. I'm a mercenary by name of Erina. I'm heading to Rausten to receive a commission. If we can find a ship, we will reach Rausten in ten days." I recapped our story and our plan.

Seth nodded. "Let us look for a ship, then, Erina." I smiled at his use of my new name. I wondered at something – his smile had been said to be rare, but in the beginning of our journey, he had not been very guarded with it. Now it was almost non-existant. I wondered if I worried him, or if he was stressed about something else.

Then I caught sight of honey-golden hair and I stepped past him. "Seth, isn't that…"

L'Arachel and her two amusing companions strolled down the street, the lady daintily munching on sugar pastries. She was praising them in a loud but delicate voice. Her knight Dozla guffawed, as usual.

She caught sight of me, and we began – "Aren't you-" at the same time.

"You arrived with your companions when we were fighting those monsters. Is your name not L'Arachel?"

"A wonder and pleasure that we should meet again so soon! It is Providence!" L'Arachel gushed.

"Bad luck is all the divine has ever provided me…" Rennac grumbled, grinning mournfully.

L'Arachel only caught one word in that entire sentance. "Speaking of which, if you have not yet tried one, these pastries are divine, too! Would you care for one?"

"Ah, no thank you," I said quickly. I had not journeyed to Kiris to eat pastries. "We're actually travelling to the Theocracy of Rausten. We're rather hurried, and we need to find passage on a ship."

"Oh, dear," L'Arachel said sympathetically. "I'm afraid you'll find none to assist you. No ships are leaving port." I stared at her. "You see, I find myself heading home once more to my beloved Rausten as well! And actually, I'm quite well known with the powers-that-be here in Port Kiris. So I ordered them to ready the finest passenger vessel for me. But both merchants and passsenger ships alike are too frightened to set sail."

"Of what?" I asked. "Surely there are no pirates, even in this confused time…"

"No," L'Arachel replied cheerfully. "It seems a giant ghost ship has been sinking every ship it finds… Would that I could confront it, I could stop its foul villany in a moment. That is, if it is a ghost ship – for if it sinks every vessel it finds, how can any return to tell the tale and inform us of it? Alas, though, it's such a shame."

"Yes, yes…" I agreed distractedly. "That is troubling."

"And troublesome," put in Rennac.

"Still, I must get to Rausten somehow. I think… if we cannot go by sea, then I'll have to go by land. Only I've heard the overland route is quite roundabout…"

"It is," agreed L'Arachel. "But don't you see? The hardships of the road – they are truly blessings! They will strengthen you for when you need to face great evil."

"That sounds good," I said, smiling politely.

"I too, follow the same fate as well as destination, but I shall overcome the obstacles with aid of the divine. It is my mission. I understand my path, O unknowable forces of Providence!" she cried dramatically, sugar pastries forgotten. Rennac was eating them. "I, your faithful servant L'Arachel, shall overcome! With faith and divine strength!"

Rennac choked. "Now, listen, L'Arachel! You might be thrilled about going the long way, but this is a bit much! A bit much of the diviney-ness, too," he muttured.

"Come now, we're leaving!" L'Arachel cried. "Good day to you, and I do hope we meet again sometime soon," she said to me.

"C'mon, Rennac! We run til we drop! The first one to collapse from exhaustion is the winner!" yelled Dozla excitedly.

"Help…" wailed Rennac softly. L'Arachel mounted her horse and led her party away from the sun. It was early afternoon.

"Mm, Seth? Isn't Rausten to the east, the other direction? Aren't they heading toward Frelia?" Seth looked at me, brown eyes twinkling, and we both burst out laughing. Finally! He looked so much happier when he laughed, at ease, the sadness almost gone from his eyes, but his laugh was even rarer than his smile. I wanted to change that. I was so happy that he had laughed. I hoped he would consent to smile more often.

"We should only concern ourselves with deciding our next course of action."

"I have it planned. Here it is-" my discussion was broken off by my diverted attention. People in the streets were quickly fading away into houses and shops. Now there were hardly any left.

A large ruffianly-looking fellow with a big axe ran toward us. Seth stepped in front of me, ready to mount Altha at any moment if need be.

"You're Princess Eirika of Renais, ain't ya?" The bandit had a surprisingly mild voice. "There's a pretty price on your pretty head. Sorry 'bout this, but I need that gold." He hurried back, gesturing to unseen followers.

Seth mounted as we were cut off from the rest of the town by more armed men. Happily, the rest of our company were merely waiting a little further down and ran to join us quickly. I gave orders quickly, with my general's help, before the first of the bandits charged us.

I sent Tana to warn houses, since I had sent Vanessa with Ephraim. I cautioned her to watch for bowmen, and then my rapier was dancing among the enemy axes.

Tana came back giggling, and I found out she had met Rennac again, pacing around a shop waiting for L'Arachel to leave without him so he could 'escape' her.

At the end of the street, we were met by many mages and swordsmen. It took us several minutes to neutralize them. In that time, Natasha was kept busy with all of us. A sniper stepped up, aiming.

"Seth!" I cried, warning him, throwing myself bodily against the archer, knocking his bow out of line. The arrow whizzed past the paladin's ear. I stabbed the archer.

"My lady…" Seth gasped. "Thank you."

We turned into a north-south street, and three lance wielders attacked us. Franz, Forde, and Kyle parried them. Then a little girl lugging a slim lance that was still too big for her appeared.

"You should go hide," Franz told her, riding over to her. "Leave the fighting to us. We'll take care of it."

The girl blushed furiously. "Uh… um… well, you see… I'm a soldier of Grado, and I'm supposed to be attacking _you_."

"Why?" I asked. She held her lance very ineffectively, so it was no trouble to dodge when she swung it around in my direction.

"Are you Princess Eirika?"

"Yes, I'm Princess Eirika."

"What? But… but… but the commander said you're a cruel and merciless fiend…" the girl said, cocking her head to one side and pulling her spear upright.

"Cruel? The princess?" Franz sucked in his breath in surprise. "Never! I've never heard her say a bad word about anyone."

"Um… I surrender. I won't fight you. I became a soldier because I admire General Duessel's sense of honour, but the general's been opposed to this war from the very beginning. And now I see you, and you look so sad, Princess… I don't know what's right anymore." She looked so disappointed, poor girl. I didn't blame her. I nodded and smiled kindly at her. I hadn't known I looked permenantly sad; that was something to know, also.

"Hey! Why don't you come with us?" Franz said. "What's your name?"

"Amelia. Amelia of Silva." The girl thought for a moment. "Yes. I will come with you."

The rest of the enemy troops were no trouble for us. I wondered why we were so much better than they were. I expected mercenaries to be well trained. Seth spoke to the one remaining alive, although he needed some convincing. The cowering ruffian gave us to know that it was Pablo of the Carcino Council who had hired them. This was grave news. We released him and let him go.

"I thought Carcino had pledged support to Frelia," I said, a little indignantly.

Seth sighed. "It seems they have betrayed us."

Oh, and then we ran into Rennac for the third time. "Has that woman and her man, Sir Stubblechin, gone yet?"

I gave him a funny look and a shrug. Tana nodded. She had seen L'Arachel exit the gate due to her vantage point on her pegasus.

"Yes!" Rennac hissed triumphantly. "I'm free! Ha ha! Free as the air! See you, folks, and thanks again." He passed me something white and soft, and ran down the street to the nearest bar. I was left holding an angelic robe.

"What an odd relationship they have," I commented, my eyebrows up and and a smile on my lips. Seth smiled. I was happy.


	12. Chapter 11: Revolt at Carcino

Chapter 11: Revolt at Carcino

.

We marched quickly along the mountain path, heading south to where Innes was supposed to be waiting. We finally crested the top and saw the next valley, filled with enemy soldiers. They were surrounding a sturdy fortification. That must be where he was.

"He looks vastly outnumbered," Seth stated, his sharp eyes somehow managing to pick out the three figures on top of the fort. "I doubt he can hold out much longer."

I nodded and turned to Tana. "Can you take me there? We should both talk to him."

"Hop on!" Tana cried. I jumped up behind her, and Dancla leaped into the air, soaring high above the battlefield. I had forgotten how much I loved flying with Tana.

"I'll have to fly a bit lower so my brother doesn't see me as a target."

"I think you should approach him from the front, so he sees you and recognizes you. If we swoop onto the battlements from behind, I think there's a larger chance of us getting killed."

"I understand." She ordered Dancla down. I saw Innes back away from the edge of his parapet, an annoyed look on his face.

"Tana, what are you doing here? Go home, now!"

"I won't! I'm only here to help, Brother. Eirika said I could help. I'm helping!"

I smiled as I dismounted to confront a very irritated looking Prince Innes. "You must be exhausted. Please, fall back and rest for a while."

"I can't do that. Falling back while a woman protected me would be rather distasteful… But I would be pleased to have you join me."

"As you like," I shrugged. "Let's go."

"Eirika, one moment…"

"Yes?"

"I'd like to thank you for coming to my aid."

I blushed a bit. How was I suppose to respond? "You're welcome," I managed. Innes went to speak to his group, a small band of mercenaries from Jehanna: Gerik's Mercenaries, led by Gerik, a strong man with a sword and a scar across his nose, and containing Tethys, a charming red-haired dancer whose spare clothing did not seem quite suitable for Carcino's cooler climate, and Marisa, a pink-haired swordswoman whose concentration in battle was rather unnerving. Later, I found that Tethys' younger red-haired brother Ewan travelled with them also.

Then, as we were moving through the nearby city to attack the leader of the enemy, my heart broke.

"Seth, do you have a moment?" I said, intending to ask him to set up a time to practice swordplay. He looked up from adjusting a piece of his armour, and instead of nodding in greeting the way I expected, his face grew longer.

"Princess… there is something I would like to say to you first."

"What is it?"

"Forgive me for being rude… Your Highness, you should not be fraternizing so closely with your knights, not even me…" He looked down at the ground.

"But… I… But… It's just…"

"It is not suitable for your rank. How can you maintain order in your subjects if you treat one differently?"

I did not answer but stared at him with wide eyes. I knew exactly what he meant, and my actions struck me in the face and I knew I had been careless.

"I am deeply ashamed that I have lied to you… my wound has not healed as it should, and you have known this all along. Even so, you should not worry about me."

"Seth, I trust your strength… But I know what you are telling me. I have been careless. I ask your forgiveness." My voice shook and I tried to make it firm. "When we fled together to Frelia, I felt something, affection for you that I should not have." There was a painful silence. "I am the Princess of Renais. I will be fair and equal in all ways, and be strong enough to help my brother rebuild our country. Thank you, Seth."

He bowed and turned away, and then looked back. My heart quickened, even though I knew he was not likely to say much else.

"Princess… on that night, I felt what you felt. That was the first time I, too, forgot my duty… I wished only to take you somewhere safe. I was wrong, and from now on, I will not betray my duty again… and I will lay down my life for my princess," Seth finished, his compassionate brown eyes looking deep into my own. There was hiding pain there, but firm resolution. I trembled. Seth bowed and mounted Altha again. I watched him ride away, out of my life…

I shook my head firmly. He was right, as usual. And he was not leaving me, only forcing us to face reality. I glanced at Innes ahead. Since I must marry royalty, would he be my future husband? Or perhaps Lyon?

I blinked my tear-filled eyes angrily. Reality that thinking may be, but it seemed so disloyal to dismiss faithful Seth so quickly from my heart… when he wasn't even gone yet.

Oh, my heart was breaking then…

"I apologize for your trouble, Eirika."

"It was no trouble," I assured him. "We're happy to help."

"Prince Innes!" said a new voice, an old man's voice. "Thank goodness you're safe."

"Who are you?" asked Innes.

"I am Klimt, one of the councilmen of Carcino."

"So you're one of those traitors-" began Innes, his hand on his dagger.

"Hold! Please! No, I'm not. I was hiding here from Pablo. Let me explain in full." We nodded.

"It's a shameful tale… As you know," said Klimt, "Carcino has no monarchy, only a council. Usually this system works fine. However, with the war, the council is divided into warring factions. Pablo's faction wishes for us to surrender to Grado's armies, but not all of Carcino is with him. A lot of us are still loyal to Frelia."

"I see." Innes nodded again.

"When Pablo realized he couldn't persuade us with bribes, he began to have us assassinated. We took refuge underground. If you hadn't arrived when you did, I don't think I myself would be breathing now."

"I do recall seeing enemy troops scouring the area when I showed up," Innes commented. "I suppose now they were looking for you."

"You must believe me – the whole of Carcino has not betrayed Frelia," Klimt insisted.

"I see."

"Lord Klimt," I said, "I understand the hardships you've faced. I'm thankful to hear all of Carcino is not our foe."

"I will go to Frelia to explain our circumstance to the king," proposed Klimt. "I think you should as well. Pablo has vast wealth, and he commands a large mercenary force. Travelling further on this path will be too dangerous."

We thanked him and left him preparing to depart for his journey.

In the front hall, Innes spoke to his mercenaries. "Gerik, Tethys, I'd like to thank you. If the two of you hadn't stayed with me back there, I would not have survived."

"We're staying with you some more, Prince. Is that gonna work?" Gerik asked.

Innes shrugged. "Starting today, you've got a new contract. Pay's double."

"Uh, Prince? Can I ask you something?" Tethys spoke up, fidgeting with her filmy shawl. "Did you get… er… knocked on the head in that last battle or something?"

Innes looked at her for a moment before answering. "That's unkind. My neck is not so stiff I cannot show gratitude."

"What are you talking about?" I asked curiously.

"Hmph. Gerik, tell Eirika what you said after I fired you."

"What? Oh, right. I said, I've always loved the melodrama of martyrdom… and after his fine performance, I just couldn't leave. I was sticking to the end, however bitter that might have been. I told Tethys to surrender so she would live, but she wouldn't. She just told the two of us to stop acting like 'men' and gave the prince a dressing down for firing us and then 'ordering' us to surrender." Gerik laughed. Innes glared at him.

"Mercenaries are supposed to work for money, not duty. They agreed," he grumbled. "I asked what kind of mercenaries they thought they were. 'Lousy ones,' they replied, as cheerfully as you please. Then you showed up and cut short the arguement."

We went outside, and Seth, who had been with us unobtrusively the whole time, spoke. "Princess Eirika, Prince Innes. I feel it would be best to return to Frelia. Continuing along this road is too great a risk to your safety."

"I must get to Jehanna and Rausten. If I don't hurry, nations will fall, one after another," Innes said grimly, some ego showing through that statement.

A little red-haired boy, hanging around Tethys the dancer, piped up. "I can show you a way through the mountains to Jehanna!"

Tethys shushed him sternly, flushing slightly with embarrassment. "Ewan, don't interrupt. I'm so sorry for disturbing you. Let me take my brother out of your way."

"Wait, please," I begged her. "Do you really know a route through the mountains?"

"I live in Jehanna. I journey a long way every month to learn magic. My teacher lives up in Caer Pelyn," chirped Ewan. "He'll show you if you ask nicely, I'm sure."

"What's your teacher's name?" demanded Innes.

"He's called Saleh."

Innes thought for a while, bending his head to murmur in my ear: "I've heard of him through our spy network. Powerful wielder of magic who goes about fighting bandits and monsters. They mentioned a Caer Pelyn, too."

"What do you think?" I asked him.

The Frelian prince paused carefully. "I think this Saleh is someone we can trust."

"Let's go then," I said aloud.

"See if you can keep up!" cried Ewan, running down the road ahead of us.


	13. Chapter 12: Creeping Darkness

Chapter 12: Creeping Darkness

.

It took several hours to actually leave the city. Innes sent another messenger to his father. Ewan was skipping with impatience, but finally we moved off.

We didn't move far that night, stopping barely five kilometres later. Forde had taken a weary Ewan onto his horse.

The next day, we travelled through quiet country. Wide, flat grain fields gradually narrowed around the road. After the fields, we passed into hilly country where horses and ranches and mines were common. Ahead, the green and grey mountains loomed. The road wound through what valleys it could find, and forests closed in around us.

Seth stayed near me all that day, but we did not speak often. My heart ached, but I carried myself as I should, and I knew he approved, whatever it would cost him personally.

We stopped on a low hill beside the road for that night.

The next day was the same, but my heartache was worse. Tana was pestering me to tell her, dear friend, but I really couldn't. Eventually, this would fade, and, if I kept it secret to myself, be as though it never happened. To make matters worse – I mean, better – Innes was acting the gentleman towards me now.

The road was long, but the mountains were much closer that day. Suddenly, the trees parted on the right and a crumbling mansion of dark stone and large windows loomed beside the path. Innes decided we should camp there. Though it was lacking a roof and the clouds were thick – and it looked to be growing foggier by the minute – if we pitched tents inside, we would have much more protection than in the open.

We drew to a halt as we came closer. Ewan dismounted from Forde's horse and was beckoning us on. "Come on, my teacher's not too much further. We'll get there in less than an hour."

"It's getting late, boy," Innes retorted. "We should stop here. Does anyone live in this fortress?"

"Nope. No one's lived there for many years. I've even been inside. Hey, mister, we don't have to stop here. We could stop at my teacher's house."

"What insolence," muttered Innes. "Do not speak to me again in that way."

"He's only a child, Innes," I said to him. "Please, forgive him."

Innes frowned, but nodded.

"Anyway…" began Ewan.

"Stop. Do not take another step," Innes ordered him.

"That'll make it awfully hard to get where we're going," Ewan protested cheerfully.

"Do you not hear it?" demanded the grey haired prince. "There is a strange noise coming from the fortress."

"Huh?" Ewan stopped talking for a few merciful moments. "Oh! Wow, you have really good hearing to pick that up. I don't know what it is. What should we do?"

Innes took hold of my arm. "Eirika, please alert your army. Monsters have spotted us. They're coming this way." I nodded and hurried to find Seth and the others. Ewan ran past me, frowning, and got into Danny's cart. His sister had told him to stay out of the way.

Quickly, we made ready. Some of us – Innes, Seth, Franz, Amelia, Forde and Kyle – went in through the front gate. The others went around a narrow path to the back, with Artur, Lute, and Colm in the lead.

Innes paused to speak to me for a moment. "Eirika, this may seem sudden, but I must ask to protect you for a while."

"Prince Innes? But… why?"

"I… was indeed in a difficult situation in the last battle. I do not wish to remain indebted to anyone."

"Oh, you and your fool pride…" I muttered to myself, trying not to look amused.

"No arrow can reach all enemies, but I guarantee your safety. Will you accept my oath?"

"Um… sure… I accept."

"Very well. Stay behind me -"

"Wait, Innes," I said as he started to stride off. "You're an archer. Wouldn't it make more sense if you stayed behind me?" He never had a chance to answer, only a quick glare; I gasped as a large flapping shape materialized out of the gloom and flew at me with a spear. I ducked, and Franz skewered it with a javelin. Innes shot another out of the air.

I heard a squeaky noise ahead, a human sounding noise. A back door smashed down and revealed a flood of gargoyles and bonewalkers. We took care of those in a skilled fashion. Then a red-armoured berserker hit a deathgoyle in the side, cleaving it in two. He shouted back over his shoulder: "Hey, Lady L'Arachel! Some real visitors!" There was a slight clopping on stone, then L'Arachel rode through the fog. Her blonde hair sparkled with dew, and her staff shone with a bright light.

"Oh! How lovely to see you again! They say good things come in threes, and it is certainly true this time! We have become hopelessly lost by blessed chance, and we found these abhominations, which surely we were intended to destroy! Now we have met you! Ah, surely the divine is shining down upon us!"

"Ah, how nice to see you as well, L'Arachel," I replied. "We're heading to Rausten still."

"Ah, but how fortunate! Why should we not journey together? You must help us rid the world of monstrosities!"

"Um, that would be very nice."

L'Arachel tapped her huge knight on the shoulder. "Dozla, we're going with these good people."

"Gwahahaha! Sounds fun! And what do you want me to do, Lady L'Arachel?"

"Oh, just carry on in your normal manner: Destroy, destroy, destroy." I managed a weak smile upon hearing this. "But do be sure to enjoy yourself."

When the last entombed fell, we gathered in the main room. L'Arachel began first. "How marvellous to meet you again. Might I have the honour of your name?"

"My name is Eirika," I answered immediately. "I'm so sorry; we've met so often, I assumed you knew. Please forgive me."

"My lady…" murmured Seth.

"It's all right," I replied. "She's clearly not an enemy."

"Princess Eirika of Renais, hmm? It is simply an honour to meet you. How strange that we should meet again in this place. You must be lost as well. This continent is so confusing."

"Actually, we're not lost at all," I said. I told her our story, beginning with the fall of Renais castle.

L'Arachel considered this information for a few minutes. "Is that so! Well, clearly, I must be allowed to accompany you."

"But… our quest is far too perilous. I do not wish to pull you into this madness," I protested.

"No, no, no," L'Arachel interrupted me. She paused. "It was heaven's dictate that I came here to cleanse this charming place of monsters. There can be no doubt that we were sent here to aid you. It is all part of the grand design. I, L'Arachel, shall play my role and fulfill my divine duties. This I swear!"

Dozla, when consulted, also made a ridiculous vow of loyalty: "I would run to the ends of this world and dive into a sea of evil, Lady L'Arachel!"

"How very like you, my dear, dedicated Dozla! So noble!"

"Teeeaaaacher!" Ewan called into the little hut. "Helloooooo… he's not here. He must be out wandering again."

"Do you know when he will return?" I asked him.

"Nope. He just goes about, looking for people in need." We had decided to take Ewan's advice and continue to his teacher's house instead of staying at the crumbling fortress. Already, the red and grey mountains loomed around us.

A young man's voice interrupted us. "I believe I told you it would be best to stay away." A grey haired youth with a grave, wise handsome face, swathed in a greenish cloak, entered the hut. "I've been charged with a mission and must depart again soon."

Ewan greeted him with a cry of 'Teacher!'

I stammered in recognition. "We've met before, haven't we? You were looking for someone…"

The man nodded. "Ah, yes. And now we meet again." We bowed in greeting.

"These people want to go through Caer Pelyn," said Ewan solemnly. "I could guide them myself, but I thought it would be better if you went, too. That's why I brought them. Will you guide them?"

"Please?" I added when Saleh hesitated.

After another moment, he nodded. "Very well. I'm heading there now. However, your group looks weary, and the road is not easy. I should say it best if you all rested here and we set out in the morning."

Innes nodded, ducking his head to enter the doorway. "We need rest, it's true. We are all exhausted from our encounter with those creatures. We must give them time to heal, or else they'll be useless in an emergency."

Ewan bobbed his head excitedly. "It's settled, then. I'll go on ahead and let the elder know we're coming. See? Even when there's no fighting, I'm still useful!" With out further words, he darted between Innes and myself and ran pell-mell into the mountains.

"I wonder if he'll be all right…" I murmured concernedly.

"Idiotic boy," Innes grumbled untruthfully. "I understand his need to be helpful, but…"

"You needn't worry," Saleh said, a slight smile parting his lips for the first time. "Ewan knows the mountain paths well. He'll be all right." He began preparing a generous pot of stew for us.

The next morning, I threw back the flap of my tent and stepped out into a mountain sunrise. Tana still slept in her sleeping bag, but I was enthralled by the play of pink light over the crimson rocks, bringing out every dimpled shadow in the face of the peaks. In the valleys, pine trees stood silent, with no wind to stir them.

I saw a tall figure standing at the edge of a small precipice descending into a river valley and felt my insides freeze.

Seth.

I turned to go back into my tent, but he turned his head and saw me. I stopped, motionless, the two of us the only ones awake, waiting for the other to move.

At last, he began walking towards me. "Princess Eirika, how fare you?" he asked softly. I wanted to run irrationally, to keep the man I loved from coming any closer, but I knew he meant well.

"I am fine," I whispered. He locked eyes with me.

"I am sorry, Princess… I share your pain, believe me. But believe me also in this: …" he trailed off. "No, you know that already. I am truly sorry." He came one step closer, looking down at me. "Be strong. One day, you will find a better man than me."

Abruptly, he turned and strode off. I watched him go, my stomach churning. There might be other good men in the world, but there were none, none better than Seth. And I was not free to say so.

We set out less than an hour later, but we did not travel far before a shadow fell over us and a Wyvern General in red armour landed gracefully in front of us, looking at me. "Princess Eirika of Renais. Hold." He had a handsome, slightly sun-darkened face that contrasted greatly with his bleached golden hair.

"Who?" I gasped. "You – you're General Glen of Grado. We met once in the capital, didn't we? You were very kind to me. However, if you're here now, I have to assume this means…"

Glen nodded slowly. "Yes, it does. I wish our reunion could come under different circumstances." He dismounted his wyvern, frowning uncomfortably. "Eirika, I must tell you, I come here on the direct orders of the emperor. I'm to bring to justice the rebel army leader who's been terrorizing Carcino. It's you, Eirika. They say you've been murdering innocents."

"What?" I cried. "Wait! What do you mean? I…"

"…If you have something to say, I would hear it. I know all too well that Grado has robbed you of your homeland, but even so… I do not believe revenge could drive a woman like you to such depths. And yet…" his gaze swept my friends, "here you are in Carcino with a small army under your command. And the emperor tells us that you massacred everyone in Port Kiris."

"That… That's a lie!" I gasped. "I could never…"

"Go on."

"This is ridiculous," snapped Innes suddenly, shouldering his way in front of me. "Believe what you want. Could one of the legendary Imperial Three honestly be as stupid as this?"

"What do you mean?" Glen did not look angry, only slightly surprised and curious.

"Carcino betrayed Frelia and set a pack of mercenary dogs to kill me," Innes growled bitterly. "It's an absurd farce. Your emperor commits horrors, and you paint Eirika as a criminal?"

"… What are you saying?"

"You truly are blind, aren't you? You're one of the Imperial Three, and yet you can't see your emperor's plan?" The prince of Frelia taunted the Wyvern General.

"That's enough, Prince Innes," I said gently. "There's no need to provoke him. General Glen, we've told you what we know to be true, what we've seen firsthand. We don't want to fight you… But if you push us, we will drive you back to Grado." Innes shifted irritably, clearly wanting to add something rude, but Glen had been kind to me so long ago… I stopped him.

"I… see." Glen looked at his feet, then back up at me, giving me a keen, apologetic glance. "You… are more observant than you know. I am ignorant of the emperor's designs. General Duessel and I both questioned the wisdom of this war. And if you really are innocent of the crimes attributed to you… Why would His Majesty lie to us?" Distress crossed his face as he pushed his hair out of his eyes. "I must know the answer."

"So, you… believe us?" I queried.

Glen fixed his eyes on me once again. "The Princess Eirika I met long ago was kind and merciful in spirit. You've faced relentless hardship, and yet that selfsame spirit remains true." His tone was grave, but a respectful smile hovered around his mouth. "Let's put our fight aside for now. I will learn the truth. Then I will once again perform the duties of my office. If you have lied to me today, I will hound you to the very grave itself."

"Very well…" I watched him remount his wyvern, then turned away and began climbing the mountain path.

A few minutes later, I heard a man's dying scream. I looked back, but could see nothing.


	14. Chapter 13: Village of Silence

Chapter 13: Village of Silence

.

The others climbed to the top of another low ridge. I lagged behind, forcing my legs to move onward.

"My lady?" Seth asked as I tottered up next to Altha and him, breathing heavily. "You must rest."

Innes, too, was panting in the thin air. "Whew… I didn't think we'd be climbing so high."

I took another step forward and almost slipped on a patch of loose gravel. Innes caught my arm. "Whoops!" I laughed a little self-consciously.

"As I warned you before, the footing may be a little treacherous around here," Saleh informed us again. He was not panting. Of course, he was used to it.

"How much further is Caer Pelyn, Master Saleh?" Seth asked. I drew my narrow brows together and frowned at his back. I wished he would stop fussing over me when I couldn't fuss over him.

"Less than half a day," Saleh replied.

"In that case, then I think we should take a few moments' rest," Seth said.

Saleh glanced at me and the other people on foot, and nodded.

"Why do you people live so high in the mountains, anyway?" Innes asked, rather crossly.

"We have no need of material wealth, like those who live in the lowlands. In this, we are of one mind with the Great Dragon," Saleh half-explained.

"The Great Dragon?" I asked.

L'Arachel cut us off. "I think we have a disturbance." She pointed to several ominous winged shapes, some round, scuttling ones, and some slow-moving humanoid ones.

"I think we have a battle," Innes corrected her, reaching for his bow. I drew my sword, adrenaline beginning to surge through my veins, restoring my energy.

"I'm concerned for Ewan, as well. If you would allow me…" Saleh looked up the path. I nodded. The sage hurried off, thunderclouds forming over him as he zapped all the monsters in his way.

We fought our way slowly, tiredly, and determinedly up the path towards a gate that became visible as we turned a corner in the canyon. In a small hut, we found Ewan, hiding from a revenant. He said all sorts of childish things to it, and eventually flamed it with a little fire spell.

On the plain in front of the gate, we were fighting fast and hard. I was battling a Tarvos, and had just stabbed it in the stomach, when I felt a heavy, sudden push which hurled me to the ground. I scrambled up again and turned…

And screamed as my heart stopped for a moment. Seth had pushed me out of the way of a diving gargoyle, taking the blow himself. The crude lance had stabbed clear through his left shoulder.

Innes shot the gargoyle out of the air. It collapsed a few feet away, a pile of tangled wings and thrashing limbs. I jerked forward and tried to catch Seth, but he was too heavy. I nearly collapsed under his dead weight; then Franz was there, helping me ease him to the ground.

"Our closest staff user, hurry," I asked him, sending the young man running off. I cradled Seth's head in my arms.

Natasha hurried to me. She raised her staff, which slowed the bleeding, and then she sent me away so that I didn't have to watch the removal of the lance.

The next I saw of my faithful paladin was after the rest of us had set up camp, myself included. Innes tried to talk me out of it, as usual. Saleh had agreed to stop here and take us the rest of the way tomorrow; we were still two hours away from the village. I think he saw more of my fear than I wanted him to, but at the moment I was too distraught to care.

I went in to Seth's tent, where Natasha was watching him.

"May I stay here?" I asked softly. "I want to be here when he wakes up."

"Certainly, Princess," she answered. "His wound has completely healed, but he's lost a lot of blood. He'll sleep for several hours yet." She curtseyed to me and left, leaving me alone with my fears, my revelations, and my tears.

Tana came to try to drag me to bed, but I sent her away. It was long past dark, long past midnight, and still I carried my sleepless vigil. Would he die? Had Natasha's power been enough to save him? Or would my waiting end in grief as he slipped away before my eyes?

I was lost in thought, staring at the little lantern flame, when…

"Princess?" Seth whispered weakly from his bed. I looked sharply at him, startled, as he sat up carefully.

"Seth, I must talk to you."

"Yes, Princess?"

I stared at the flame for a moment. I lowered my head and swallowed, then began. "Oh, Seth, you were right. You are always right… I could not stop. I tried to stop, but I love you too deeply… It is too late. I'm sorry. It's too late. When I thought I might lose you today…" I wept freely.

"Princess… it was no more than I should have done," he answered softly. "I am now also healed. Would you have yourself die, and I live and do nothing?"

After only a moment, I raised my tear-stained face. "Yes. I don't want you to die, Seth. You mustn't die. I know I am not thinking correctly as a princess, but I don't really care anymore…" I crawled on my hands and knees toward him, reaching out to him with my right hand. "Please… hold me…"

Unhesitatingly, he gathered me into his arms and held me close. I sobbed into his shoulder and he stroked my hair, trying to calm me.

"Princess- Eirika. I do not think you know the whole of my heart. I will tell you." He paused. "I saw you five years ago for the very first time, and you were laughing with your brother… so beautiful… And with the years, your beauty and wisdom, your kindness and gentleness and generosity grew." He tilted my head so that he was looking into my face. "I fell in love with you very quickly. I have loved you for a long time. I don't know when I started… I think the blame for the problem we now face is mostly mine. I love you, and I wanted to spend much time with you… I did not anticipate that you would actually fall in love with me."

"Oh, Seth, how could you bear it?" I whispered.

"I- I love you…"

"I love you, Seth…" Our lips met, and then we were kissing passionately. Tears still ran down my face, but they were slowed. My heart throbbed in my ears in embarrassment, floating in this pure, overwhelming love, this joy forbidden to our positions.

We parted, and I laid my head on his shoulder again. "You were… are my light, my sun, my stars…" he murmured, his voice deeper than usual. "As long as you smiled, I was happy. When you were near, I was happy. When I could not see you, I could only pray for your happiness… so I did that. It was hard, but I comforted myself with the thought that you would never feel the same way for me… that you would never have to undergo the same trial…"

"I'm sorry, Seth." I looked up, hope in my eyes. "I will speak to my brother. He will make it right. And… I'm not a queen. My brother is older than I am, so he will be king. So…"

He somehow looked happy without smiling. "Eirika… We must be circumspect. No one must know. And when you must marry…"

"I will marry no one if I cannot marry you," I declared, looking him directly in the face. "But, yes, we must not let anyone know. I won't even tell Tana." Seth did smile, flooding me with delight, catching at my breath. I kissed him. We stood, still holding each other.

"You don't look very happy, yet," Seth said anxiously. I laughed and pressed my cheek to his.

"I'm very happy. I'm so blissful I can't believe it… I truly am happy, Seth."

"I… Tomorrow, it will be like this never happened."

"No."

"Until we are alone."

"Yes. Goodnight, Seth."

"Goodnight, Eirika…"

We came to the village early next morning. Seth was quite refreshed, and Tana told me I looked much less tired, stressed, worried, sad, and frightened. I laughed at her and she laughed at me, taking me flying above our company for the first time since the day we rescued Prince Innes.

The elder of the village, an ancient, wise woman, greeted us courteously after ascertaining our views on their philosophy: that princes and paupers, in their country at least, were equal. Even Innes made no complaint.

The elder seemed to think I still looked weary from the day before, so we all came to her dwelling and drank herb tea brewed by Saleh, the elder's grandson. We discussed dragons, the fall of the Demon King, Myrrh, Saleh's missions to the lowlands. As the elder heard that Myrrh – _the_ Great Dragon – was travelling to Grado with my brother Ephraim, she seemed seized by panic and ordered Saleh to find and guard her at all costs. L'Arachel persuaded him to travel with us at least to Jehanna, since his route would lead that way before turning south to the Empire. He accepted gravely.

As we were leaving, a couple of hours later, the elder called to me and Innes and Tana. "Please take care of Saleh. He's not very personable, but he's the only grandson I have."

"We understand, Elder. And thank you very much for your kindness," responded Innes, of all people.

"I don't think he'll need our help much," said Tana, cheerfully.

I smiled reassuringly at the Elder. "Master Saleh is a good, kind person and a formidable sage. We are honoured to have him travel with us. And thank you for everything you have done for us, Grandmother."


	15. Chapter 14: Hamill Canyon

Chapter 14: Hamill Canyon

.

Today, we were descending through a dry canyon as we ascended previously through a wet one. Saleh led us swiftly and surely down the way, choosing always the smoothest paths for the horses. Below us was a green haze, and beyond that was a blinding golden plain: the desert of Jehanna. Innes, with his archer's eyes, could pick out the palace, no more than a distant speck.

Soon, we passed higher cliffs and could not see our destination any more. We took two days on that downwards road, seeing no other moving things than birds and gophers and the occasional squirrel.

As we found ourselves in a broad valley with worn brown mountains on either side of us, here called Hamill Canyon, Tana pointed at something small, white, and fast behind us.

"Look!" she said. "There's Julia again!" A Frelian messenger on a pegasus dropped out of the air skilfully beside us.

"What is your news?" Innes asked, interrupting the rider's raptures at finding her prince and princess alive and well.

"Frelia has invaded Carcino and engaged the traitor Pablo's mercenary army. With aid from Elder Klimt, we are crushing the foe where we find them. Pablo's faction is retreating southward, toward Jehanna," the girl said in one long breath. Tana giggled. Innes frowned at her as he considered his reply.

"Towards Jehanna? They must be planning to join the Grado forces there."

"Pardon me," I broke in, "but I must know… is there any word of my brother?"

"Yes. Prince Ephraim has forced the surrender of Grado's fortress at Rigwald. He is now marching toward the imperial capital."

I thanked her and withdrew a few paces.

"That fool…" Innes remarked to me. "Emperor Vigarde himself and his imperial guard are in the capital. It's too strong a force, even for Ephraim."

"No, I have faith in my brother," I replied. "He can do anything. I know he fights still."

"I think part of what you're saying is we're all stubborn fools, so why should Ephraim be different and give up? Still… Duessel – Ephraim never managed to best his teacher, did he? And Selena, and Caellach, and this Riev I've heard of, and that Glen we met a few days ago, and Valter… so many, and Ephraim's only one, brilliant though he may be." I looked in surprise at Innes, who was far more generous than usual. I said nothing, and Innes sent the messenger back to Frelia, beginning the organization of our next march.

L'Arachel walked gracefully over to me. "Is it time to go already, Eirika?"

"We're going to break through the Grado lines Tana and Julia say are just around the bend, and then we'll join the army of Jehanna. You should keep behind us, where it's safe…"

"No, I will stay with you. Confronting evil boldy is the sworn duty of any ally of justice," said she, combining theatrical words with a plain, stated delivery, "and I cannot allow the Sacred Stone of Jehanna to fall into danger," added the troubadour, petting her mare.

I drew in my breath sharply. "How… how do you know of the threat to the Sacred Stones?" I gasped.

"Hm? Oh! Oh…" L'Arachel cast around for a suitable answer. "That… uh, well… the… wind whispered to me in the night."

"The wind?" I asked blankly.

In that short time, L'Arachel completely recovered her aplomb. "Yes. And, according to that gentle breeze, there are Knights of Rausten heading to meet us at this very moment. Come, Eirika, let us be on our way," and she mounted and rode away to where Innes, Seth, Tana, and Saleh were conferring.

"L'Arachel?" I asked cautiously of no one. "Who are you?"

I walked over to my crimson-haired paladin, who was now looking far ahead. "There," Seth said suddenly, pointing. I looked hard in the direction he gave, and saw a distant sparkle of sun on metal. "Soldiers. I think we have been anticipated."

"And Pablo, fleeing, will fall upon us from the rear," mused Innes.

"Princess Eirika, the enemy is arrayed before us," Seth bowed. "What are our orders?" His gaze flickered back and forth from me to Innes.

"All we have to do is hold out until the Knights of Rausten arrive," L'Arachel said for the second time. "Well, Eirika, shall we meet the enemy?"

"Indeed!" I responded, smiling.

Barely half an hour later, the enemy had almost all fallen ahead of us, only a few more caveliers and a great knight stood between us and the Jehanna desert. Innes and Tana were bickering to the south, Innes commandeering a ballista he had found. Tana was spotting for him. Saleh and Ewan stood to the north. Behind us, to the west and a bit north, Franz and Amelia, now confidently riding her own firey stallion, guarded our backs. Artur was to my left and Seth was to my right. The others, including Danny, clustered in the centre.

Abruptly, from behind us to the southwest, I heard a bellow.

"You! You're Eirika, aren't you?"

I turned to confront the youth on his dark grey-blue wyvern. The man had bleached yellow hair and brown eyes, with blue armour, and seemed furious at something. "Yes, I am. And you are…"

"You don't know me, but you know my brother well enough," said the rider grimly. "I'm Cormag, brother to Glen, Wyvern General of the Grado army, whom you killed."

"What!?" I gasped.

"This is no longer war, and this is not a battlefield. This is a duel, and I fight to avenge my brother." His voice cracked with barely controlled anger. Seth moved up beside me, frowning at the man.

"Wait! Glen… Do you mean to say that General Glen is _dead_?" I exclaimed.

"Do not play me for a fool!" cried the blonde man desperately. "You will not…" he faltered. "I will have vengeance…"

"You're making a mistake!" I cried. "Your brother and I never fought. He lowered his lance and left us to confront your emperor."

"My brother? Truly? … You lie! Where is your proof?"

"I've no proof. But… He said to me… He told me that he believed I possessed a gentle heart when we met before, some years ago…"

Cormag stared at me. Different emotions flickered through his eyes. "Yes… those are indeed my brother's words…" Grief spilled across his face, to be replaced by suspicion. "But then, who would profit by – Ah!"

"What is it, Sir Cormag?"

He shrugged that off. "Just Cormag… I'm a deserter, no rank… Princess Eirika, I would travel with you. I don't care why you're fighting, but I will find and slay the scum who killed my brother. If I can kill Valter with these two hands, I will be content." He mounted his wyvern, and with a "let's fly, Genarog," to his wyvern, he swooped off to join Tana.

Another shout distracted me. Pablo and his army had come around a bend in the road from Carcino, and Franz and Amelia were looking apprehensive. We rushed to their aid, leaving the Gradonians to wait for our return.

Innes soon came face to face with Pablo while the rest of us took care of his axe-wielding mercenaries. "You again!" he snapped.

"Heh… I've got more gold than you've ever dreamed of," Pablo snarled.

"Want to bet?" Innes drawled.

"Join me and be rich!"

Innes laughed in his face.

Pablo rolled up the sleeves of his robes and cast Shine on Innes, who ducked neatly and nocked an arrow to his Silver bow. It hit Pablo in the shoulder, and the prince frowned. The merchant Sage switched books and cast Elfire on… the bush _beside_ Innes. I stared. I never knew he could move so fast. I knew Tana could duck like lightening, but…

Innes' next shot distracted me. It hit Pablo in the stomach, and he began to grate fiercely about this: "You'll never get my gold! It's mine… all… mine…" He coughed and flopped on his back.

"I don't want your gold," Innes remarked smugly, walking away with a proud straight back.

Just then, paladins a-plenty rode over a hill to the north-east. L'Arachel rode to meet them, heedless of the few caveliers that stood between her and them. The newcomers fell upon the remnants with vigour. Only the Great Knight managed to ride away with his life, and Colm took something from him first.

"The Knights of Rausten!" I cried as I saw them.

"What I'd like to know is what took them so long!" L'Arachel commented cheerfully by my side. The chief knight rode up to us and saluted.

"Princess, we are delighted to see you safe again. Second Battalion of Rausten, reporting for duty." I blinked and looked at L'Arachel. The knight had not been speaking to me.

"Well done, Commander," she replied. "You may lift your eyes."

"L'Arachel?" I asked.

Dozla, nearby, spoke up. "It seems your disguise has been penetrated, m'lady."

"Oh, what a shame. Ah well, now you know, Eirika: the beauteous wanderer who's been your boon companion is none other than the… What's that?"

"I beg your pardon, Princess, but one of my men bears tactical news. To whom should he impart this information?"

"Oh, give it to the Silver Knight over there. As I was saying, she is none other than the jewel of the Theocracy of Rausten, Princess L'Arachel herself!"

"I'm pleased to finally know who you are, but what are you doing here?"

"I am working on a divine mission…"

"The truth of that matter is, Princess Eirika, is that the Princess was enflamed by the tales of the court bard, Saaga," said the Commander of Rausten with a smile. "She forced us to let her journey anonymously through the land on a quest for justice. Oh, and this is from Pontifax Mansel." He passed L'Arachel a small, heavy bag.

"What's this?" said L'Arachel, weighing it in her hand. "War funds? Oh, what a grand, thoughtful uncle!"

Seth walked over to us, leading Altha, his face grave. "Princess Eirika, Princess L'Arachel, Princess Tana, Prince Innes," he recited, "I have had grave news. Jehanna Palace is under attack and has surrendered to the Grado Army." The redheaded swordfighter, Joshua, whom we met in Serafew – it took me a minute to remember – leapt up from where he had been sitting, but said nothing.

Seth continued. "They say the army is led by Crown Prince Lyon."

"Lyon!?"

"Is something wrong?" L'Arachel asked with concern.

"No, nothing…" I thought about Lyon. He must be at the least, very uncomfortable. He hated hurting things. He was so gentle, such low self-confidence…

"And the Queen?" asked Innes.

Seth shook his head. "There is no other word."

"We must hurry!" exclaimed Tana.

"I second that," said L'Arachel. We set off with all the speed we could make.


	16. Chapter 15: Queen of White Dunes

Chapter 15: Queen of White Dunes

.

We hurried over the dunes. The great brown stone ziggurat that was Jehanna Hall drew closer steadily, though seemingly infinitesimally. The soft sand squished under our feet and the horses' hooves. Seth and the other knights had dismounted as it was actually faster to go on foot over or around the great dunes. It was hot.

"This isn't the hottest it gets sometimes," Ewan said cheerfully. "Sometimes it's even hotter. Good job we have lots of water." We did. Besides the water in Danny's cart, Cormag had generously taken several large waterskins onto Genarog, who carried them without trouble, the rider only warning that someone better take them off if fighting came about.

We paused for only a moment to rest at one of the springs in the oasis surrounding the palace. I was slightly ahead of the other royals, wanting to get inside and find out the worst. Seth moved over to me, looking through the desert palms to the great double doors, and I glanced up at his handsome face.

He returned my gaze, brown eyes meeting blue. "Please, do not overexert yourself, Princess. I cannot have you fainting away in the midst of battle." His hand brushed mine, as if by accident, but I caught a faint pulse of colour in his face and felt an answering rush in mine.

I smiled. "I will not faint. And I will be careful."

My thoughts turned to Lyon. He was such a gentle person… The most I could ever persuade him to do was to practice fencing with me, and I always won. He believed he was weak, pathetic, and unwanted, but I always assured him his compassion would, someday, save us all.

Seth noticed my quiet, looking down at me in concern, and though he apparently had news, hesitated to speak.

"My lady? Is there something wrong?"

"It's nothing…"

"I've had word." From where, I did not ask. I wasn't supposed to. "Jehanna Hall is crawling with enemy soldiers. Of the queen, there is no word."

Innes heard us and stepped in. "And Crown Prince Lyon is commanding the troops? I've heard that the prince is a student of dark magic. Approaching him will not be easy. I've also heard that he dislikes violence. However, it could all have been a ruse."

I paled. I knew Lyon better than that.

"What is there to give us pause?" L'Arachel asked, watching my face anxiously. "Let us charge in and retake the palace by strength of arms!"

Innes stated the obvious: "We must rescue the queen, regardless of the cost."

I nodded. Lyon might not even be in there. "I agree. Let's go!"

As we had all been refreshed, our army rushed through the outer gate into the castle. Inside, there was a small, sandy courtyard where we quickly marshelled our forces.

"Seth and I will go that way," I said, pointing to a side door.

"But…" protested several people: Seth, Innes, Tana, L'Arachel.

"We'll be all right," I said, dragging Altha off to the door. I could hear Innes barking orders to the others already.

I took a second for our eyes to adjust to the unblinding light of the indoors. An armour knight materialized, followed by five magic users. I ducked.

"I wanted some time alone with you," I said, my rapier seeking a gap in the knight's armour. Seth didn't answer for a moment, and then we were both engulfed in a firestorm of magic.

"Princess – I mean, Eirika," Seth answered after we both emerged, pretty much unscathed; he had broken his lance on two shamans and had his sword out; "do you think this appropriate? This _is_ a battle."

"No time is truly appropriate, I think, but this is better than much else. I have faith in our fighting skill, and it will be like old times – I mean, at the start of our journey." I blushed some more, as we wandered deeper into the heart of the palace, thinking of that moonlit ride to Frelia in his arms.

"Although, Eirika, we will probably only be minutes away from the others. You know that."

In a small square room, three more armour knights awaited us. Seth grabbed his spare lance. I leapt lightly aside of one questing spear and stabbed the knight. Altha's hooves and Seth's powerful thrust finished another. I wondered how much his wound was protesting. I decapitated the last knight.

There was a closed door into another room. I laid my head on the door. I could hear two mercenary class soldiers and an axeman arguing.

"There are three enemies in there," I told Seth softly, detailing their weapons to him. "Maybe we should wait for a moment and surprise them?"

Seth smiled, dismounting from Altha. "I think that is acceptable." He took my waist in his strong hands and pulled me close for a kiss. Our armour clanked together as I wrapped my arms around him. How I loved this man…

"How is your wound doing?" I asked when he released me.

His eyebrow quirked in surprise. "It's fine. Why ask now?"

I shrugged, smiling embarrassedly. "I remembered it, that is all."

Seth smiled back so beautifully…

I pulled away and went to the door.

I flung it open and Seth charged in. His sword hit the axe fighter and a mercenary, and I took down the other mercenary.

"Hey! Princess!" yelled young Ewan. "Watch out for these archers!" I heard a thunderbolt in the room next to me. A corridor stretched from our room to the foyer of the courtyard, and the others were crammed into it. Cormag's wyvern yowled, clearly ill at ease in the confined space. Innes leapt out of my sight through another door, his silver bow twanging.

"Got that archer, Tana!" his baritone called back to us. "You can come forward now!" Then, he turned back to Joshua and continued to flip coins as they ran together. From what I saw, Innes was constantly losing, and from their behaviour, they were the exact same age. I smiled to myself. An unlikely friendship.

All was confusion, not least of which was L'Arachel rounding a corner and running straight into Rennac. The most I heard of it was Rennac shouting petulantly: "NO! I said I don't want to!" But L'Arachel was already riding away, and he had no choice but to follow, grumbling under his breath.

We fought to the throne room. Somehow, only Innes and I entered. The rest were elsewhere; Seth was arguing with Sir Garcia and Kyle on some military subject that seemed far too technical for me. Kyle was, at the same time, reprimanding Forde's habit of painting during a battle. I believed Rennac and Colm were ransacking, judging from Neimi's gentle protests…

The only one in the throne room was a swordmaster. The two of us sprang aside. Innes notched an arrow, but his leap and subsequent ungraceful tumble to the floor made his aim off. The man advanced on the prince, his sword glowing with wind magic. A bloody scratch appeared on Innes's cheek, and I threw myself at the swordmaster, forcing his aim off as well. Somehow, I managed to get away from him without being hit by the Wind Sword. I was tiring quickly. Innes came up on one knee and fired.

This arrow hit the swordmaster in the stomach. Somehow, he stayed upright, muttering to himself about – about Ismaire! Everything came to me in a rush. The poor man had betrayed his entire country _because_ he loved his queen. While that made no sense logically, I could dimly feel what he must be thinking.

Joshua, a swordmaster from Jehanna himself, dashed into the room. "Carlyle!" he cried with a voice of anguish. "Why did you betray us?"

"Joshua… Why did you come back?" murmured the traitor.

"You who taught me first how to hold a sword…" the red-haired man stuttered bleakly, and then rushed out of the room as fast as he had come in.

Innes fired again and the swordmaster toppled to the ground. I gasped, but had no time to rationalize or mourn, or do any of those things that the Princess of Renais ought to do, because Innes, the Prince of Frelia – really rather resplendant in sky blue silk, with gold edging the hems and his darker blue leather quiver straps, grey hair, his white pants and blue boots – seized my hands, his gleaming deepset grey eyes fixed on mine.

"Eirika, I must tell you, I quite love you."

I pulled away in confusion at this abrupt proposal. "Prince Innes! … This is no time for jokes…"

"This is not a joke. I'm quite serious, and just as surprised as you. Fighting at your side… I love you. I could not bear to see you in the arms of another."

"I – I'm sorry, Innes… I – I love someone else-" I stopped, feeling dizzy. Innes, though, would not take no for an answer.

"But you could love me," he persisted, trying to embrace me.

"No! Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Innes-" and I dropped away into a dead faint.

When I came to a couple of seconds later, L'Arachel was dripping water on my face. I sat up slowly. "Are you all right, Eirika?" she asked solicitously.

"I'm fine…" I answered, my eyes wandering to Innes. He was acting like nothing had happened, but I could tell he was angry inside. I pitied him.

"The queen was supposed to be here, but she isn't. And there's no sign of the Sacred Stone, either," he said gruffly.

Young Ross came running as fast as his heavy new axe would let him. "Prince, Princesses! The queen has been found!" L'Arachel helped me up, and Innes gave me one last disappointed look before vanishing down the hallway after the boy. L'Arachel followed.

I began to move after them, but a warp appeared and a robed youth with long hair materialized.

"L-L-L-Lyon!" I stammered. He gave a sharp cry and turned to escape down the hallway in the other direction.

"Wait!" I cried. "Lyon, don't run away! My brother and I, we've been so worried about you." I grasped his hands tightly. "Please, Lyon, tell me: your father is deranged, isn't he? That's why he ordered the invasion of Renais, isn't it?"

"I'm sorry, Eirika…" he said in his soft voice. "I – I can't talk about that just yet…"

"You have your reasons, don't you." He nodded his lavender head. "Well, I can't tell you how relieved I am about _you_ ," said I. "I was a little afraid you'd gone like your poor father… I'm glad you haven't changed."

"Me too," said Lyon, smiling a little. "But – no, Eirika, _you_ have changed. You're… even more beautiful than you were…"

I blushed. "Lyon…"

He recovered himself. "I'm sorry, Eirika," he said again. "Truly sorry about the invasion of Renais and the death of your good father… This war came about because I was too weak to stop it, but please, please remember… I'll always be your friend."

"I know…" He dropped my hands and warped away hastily, just in time as L'Arachel came back to find what was taking me so long.

"Come on, Eirika! It's not like you to be tardy!"

"I'm coming!" I replied, hurrying after her.

In the castle chapel, Queen Ismaire was lying sprawled in a pool of her own blood, which was slightly darker than her crimson hair. Seth supported her head on his shoulder.

"She will not last much longer," the Silver Knight was saying to Innes, apparently in response to a question.

The queen's eyes flickered. "Jo- Joshua…" Natasha, who had just entered, flitted out again. "Joshua… Oh, where is that boy?"

As if on cue, the Jehannian swordsman ran in, panting heavily, followed by the reappearence of Natasha. Joshua knelt by Ismaire, who continued talking obliviously. "Forgive me, Joshua… I tried to be queen so hard I left no time to be your mother… Forgive your foolish mother…"

"No, Mother, forgive me!" cried the prince, taking her hands in his big, rough ones. "I wanted to be worthy… I wanted to see the world as a man, not a prince… If I had been here, perhaps…"

"Oh, Joshua, it really is you… No, that is all past." The queen took a deep breath. "Th-the Sacred Stone… has been destroyed. The one… who tempted Carlyle is responsible. Also… under the altar, what I have guarded since your father died… They should now be yours. Joshua… my darling son…" Her eyes closed.

Innes brought the items, the Sacred Twins of Jehanna, and held them out silently to the prince. The man was lost to all else; grief racked his body as he took his lovely mother from Seth and cradled her.

Later, L'Arachel, Innes, Tana, Seth, and I met Joshua in the hall just outside of the throne room, buckling on Audhulma the Ice Blade. Excalibur the Wind Tome was tucked in his belt, waiting for someone suitable to give it to. The gambling prince was red-eyed.

"I'm not going to give up," he said firmly. "So long ago… I wrote a farewell and left the palace, taking nothing with me. I wanted to learn about our people up close. I- Was I simply rebelling against my mother? Punishing her for doing her duty?" He nearly shouted in anguish. "Gods! What a child I was!"

We were all silent. "I did learn about our people. I learnt their hearts, how they need to be governed… But I have lost much more – Mother…"

Innes cleared his throat. "On behalf of my father, the King of Frelia, I travelled here bearing a message for the ruler of Jehanna. I give it to you," and he matched action to words, pulling the letter from his belt pouch. Joshua glanced at it, and then pocketed it.

"I will continue as my mother did," he said. "I know what changes I need to make, what reforms to institute… I will be worthy, worthy of succeeding my mother's rule, and before that my father's…"

A soldier came marching swiftly up to the King of Jehanna. "Sire! Sire! Fires have broken out all through the hall!"

"What!?" exclaimed Joshua, a new trouble adding itself to the ones already thrust so suddenly upon his shoulders.

"Someone soaked the wall hangings in oil and set fire to them! It's a deathtrap!"

"We must get out!" cried Innes. Seth was murmuring the same thing to me as flames appeared in the corridor the soldier had hastened from. Smoke curled around us. I nodded and mounted behind L'Arachel, pushing Joshua at Seth, as propriety dictated.

"Mother… no… I will return…" Joshua cried. Innes mounted Dancla behind Tana.

We alerted the others in the army and we all fled with the best of speed out of the gate and into the oasis.

"Is everyone safe?" I asked, sliding off of L'Arachel's horse. Franz approached Seth, and they both came towards me. Franz saluted me smartly.

"It's hard to tell at first, Princess, but all of us got out safely and unburnt," he reported.

"What a cowardly act, setting fire to the hall," L'Arachel sniffed.

"That was a strange thing. Why would they force us into the desert?" asked Tana. Her brother stiffened.

"Ready the troops," Innes commanded. "The enemy is coming. An ambush. That's the only thing that makes sense."

"Yes, I've been notified that two of Grado's generals are heading this way," Seth said urgently.

"What? Two generals? Bah…" Innes growled. "What could be happening in their capital? What about Ephraim?" I gave a silent prayer for my brother.

"And we cannot dig in for a seige with the Hall burning," Seth muttered. "Princesses, you should leave now for safety."

"What?" exclaimed L'Arachel and Tana. I did not cry out, but stared at him with equal surprise and, dare I say it, indignation.

"Seth," I said, "there is no where for us to go, not to mention the fact that we none of us will leave our friends in danger…" I wondered what was going on in his mind as I told him that.

The General of Renais pulled me aside slightly. "Princess Eirika, it's going to be very difficult for us to continue. One of Grado's generals alone is more than a match for us-"

Enemy troops appeared over the dunes in two directions. One group, to the north, led from the back by a hero-class man. The other…

To the southeast, a very familiar-coloured, lilac wyvern swooped on a village. I could not see his troops, but the sight told me all I needed to know. I had seen that wyvern so often in nightmares since we fled from Castle Renais… I grasped Seth's arm with a trembling hand. "It's him…"


	17. Chapter 16: Scorched Sand

Chapter 16: Scorched Sand

.

I stood at the edge of the ring of palm trees, watching the closer group of enemy soldiers as they watched us. Seth stood behind me. I was grateful the the red-haired paladin for his silent assistance and moral support, not to mention his…

"Princess Eirika?" I groggily heard him say, as if at a distance. I stared through him.

"Princess Eirika!" he cried sharply, shaking my shoulder almost roughly.

I came out of my reverie, shaking my head to focus my thoughts. "Oh… Seth?"

"Yes, it's me," he continued, still hurried and anxious. "Please, you must rest. If you continue like this, you'll collapse in the heat…"

"No… it's all right. We're all suffering…" Even with the water of the oasis, Neimi had already fainted three times and was now resting in Danny's cart. I told her not to fight in this battle. "We're still completely surrounded by Grado's armies… We may all die at any moment…" Finished reciting the army's tale of woes, I turned to Seth. "I can't lose focus now. Has anything changed?"

"Unfortunately, no. Our allies elsewhere meet defeat after defeat. Rausten's knights, in particular, are scattered and worn. The enemy is closing in on them." He prodded a booted toe at the desert floor. "And this accursed sand…" I guessed that if Seth hated anything, it was sand. "It's slowing down all of our units; they can't get good footing. Mounted units, especially. Princess Eirika… I must ask once again that you retreat to safety. We'll hold the foe here with flying units and magic users."

"No," I said adamantly. "I will not retreat. If I give up now, my brother would never forgive me. I'm the princess of Renais." I straightened to my full height, looking out at the Grado army. "I will fight, to victory, or to death."

"This is why I love you," Seth whispered almost silently. I pressed his hand gratefully, but my mind was on a different track already. Death. I nearly blanched. If the Grado army was here, if two of Grado's generals were here, what could that mean but that my dear brother – Ephraim…

I collected myself. My brother was too clever for them. He was alive. He had to be.

Innes began ordering our forces towards the closer enemy group, the one led by the hero. Prince Joshua let out a wild war-cry and charged through the myrmidons and axe fighters and mages to the leader, assisted by Innes, Cormag, Tana, Seth, Artur, Lute and I – Saleh, Colm, and Gerik's Mercenaries were on the other side of the palace, dealing with a few stray scouts. Natasha followed the swordmaster as fast as she could run, hindered as she was by her shining white robe, over the sandy dunes.

When all the enemies were dead, Joshua sauntered up to the hero, who was relaxing in the shade of a large monument. "Caellach."

The hero spread his arms in friendly fashion. "Well, if it isn't Joshua. How are you?"

"I've been all right," replied the red-head, leaning on Audhulma. "Still working as a mercenary. Hey, when did you get all respectable and join the Grado army?"

"Didn't I tell you? I didn't want to waste away as a nameless soldier. Still, I think about the days we worked together a lot, lately. Your sword and my axe… we were a deadly pair, eh?"

Joshua nodded slowly.

"By the way," continued Caellach accusingly, "I know all about you. Who you really are, I mean. Prince of Jehanna, huh? When did you plan on sharing the wealth, you lucky dog?"

Joshua straightened abruptly. "Listen, _buddy_ , you can't just reduce a nation to loot waiting to be divided. More importantly, I made a vow to my mother. I'm going to continue like she did, succeed her as ruler of my homeland. Oh, by the way, Caellach… you're the one who killed my mother, aren't you?" A strange glint had appeared in his eye.

Caellach stretched out his hands. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that. These things happen, you know? It's war!" Joshua pulled the tip of his sword from the sand. "Besides, grudges get in the way of work, huh?"

"Yeah…" Joshua agreed in a low voice, advancing slowly on the Tiger Eye general. "That's true. Listen, Caellach, I've got to kill you now. Don't hold it against me." His tone was still amiable, but there was nothing amiable about the way his sword flashed in the sun as he darted forward.

"You arrogant-" Caellach choked. "You haven't changed at bit! I've always wanted to show you who's stronger, Joshua. I'll wipe that smug look of your face for good!" His huge axe swung through the air, thudding into the ground almost on Joshua's toes. Natasha screamed.

"Oh, got yourself a girl, too, I see." Caellach smirked, dropping the axe and ducking away, grabbing another axe from his back. "A real cute one at that! Hey, that's the priestess girl who ran away from Grado!"

Joshua made no answer, leaping lightly over the axehead, Audhulma glowing with a strange light. He grabbed Caellach's collar with his left hand.

I could see nothing more, for a large cloud of dust obscured both combatants for a few moments. When it settled, the red-haired prince stood above the prostrate form of the dead General Tiger Eye, holding some small talisman that seemingly, had belonged to Caellach but protected Joshua instead..

Natasha ran to him and flung herself into his arms.

I began to trek south towards a distant, intact village. We had to defeat Valter here too, I knew, and when we reached the village he would be directly to the east, but there was a plain of brown grass that would be much better for our cavalry to ride over. There were only two ways down off of the plateau the palace and oasis were perched on.

As I plodded towards the top of a hill, someone with jade green hair and a dark cloak ran up the other side, knocking me over. "Eirika!" he exclaimed.

I gasped and tried to untangle myself from under my brother. "Ephraim? Oh, Ephraim, is it really you?" My efforts were unsuccessful, as he sat up and hugged me to him gladly, stroking my face, then giving me a kiss on the cheek. He was quite carried away. "You're not just some mirage, are you?" Of course, the way he was squeezing me ought to have told me he was not.

"No, it's really me," he said, grinning at my astonishment. "Hold." He stood abruptly. "Enemies approach." He ran back down the gentle side of the dune, twirling his lance Reginleif, to where several cavaliers were closing around a Great Knight and a shaman.

"Ephraim… even when we were little, you were always near to protect me…"

On the back of the great knight's horse…

"Lady Myrrh!" Saleh's clear voice rang out. The dragon-girl hopped off the horse and flew to him quickly, apologizing softly all the way. The young man smiled – for once – and restated his determination to serve her as long as her mission should last.

An enemy paladin and his cohort challenged our passage to the firm ground south of the village, but strengthened as we were by Ephraim and his two allies – General Duessel the Obsidian, no less, and a man named Knoll – we put them down rather easily.

We had fought our way over to another, destroyed and burning mud-brick village, and there were no Gradonians left, but there was no sign of Valter. I was suspicious. Saying nothing even to Ephraim or Seth, I set out to find him. I must have been mad with heat-stroke.

I walked quickly and silently through the ruined village, checking each doorway for hidden, left-over enemies. I heard a whoosh, and whirled.

A wyvern wing knocked me to the ground. I scrambled up in a flash, my rapier pointed at Valter. He dismounted, his lance directed at my heart.

"Ah, the beautiful Princess of Renais. We meet again. How strong you are, to overcome all the hardships you've faced! Yes, very, very strong. I like you." I didn't like the way he said that. I backed away slightly, and then lunged fast. We settled into a more formal duel.

I pricked him in the shoulder, and he seized my hand, twisting the wrist so I had to drop my rapier. I cried out and tried to wrench myself free. I kicked him in the shin and he flung me to the ground. His lance tip rested on my stomach.

"You are strong and beautiful – the prey I've always dreamt of," hissed Valter gleefully. I twisted aside, his lance slicing through the flesh on my thigh, and stood, glancing at my sword. He saw my look, picked it up, and bent the flexible metal out of shape with brute strength.

I was afraid. I was terrified. I was alone, and Valter and his wyvern blocked my only escape route. He began to walk toward me, and as he came closer, I could feel an evil desire radiating off of him. I tried to run, but he anticipated me.

"You are mine," he whispered, backing me into a wall.

I began to shriek. "NO! I WON'T! NO! N-" My last word was broken off as he kissed me. I tried to push him away, but terror made me weak.

"EIRIKA!" screamed my brother. Oh, dear Ephraim, dear Seth, they had come. Valter hurled me down again, cursing, and vaulted onto his wyvern. Ephraim had a terrible look of rage on his face, and poor Seth looked almost as frightened as I did.

Valter began to laugh. His laugh was insane, demented, nasal. "Three of my worst enemies in one place! Excellent! I can finish what I started! Yes, you, paladin of Renais, whom I failed to slay the day your pitiful castle fell, and the weak fool who refused to surrender!"

" _VALTER!_ " howled another voice. Wyvern wings covered the sun, and Valter looked up, uncertainty passing over his face.

Cormag swooped in. "You killed my brother! Admit it!"

"I do," sneered the Wyvern Master snidely.

"DIE!"

A flicker of fear crossed Valter's face, and he flew up. Cormag dropped in on his tail, chasing him relentlessly across the desert. Ephraim put his arms around me and held me close, comforting me. I leaned into him, quivering. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry, Ephraim… I'm so sorry…"

High above, Valter faced Cormag, but he didn't stand a chance. Cormag's Dragonlance plunged through the Wyvern Master's chest and into his wyvern. The whole dead mass crashed down into a building beside us.

I happened to lock eyes with Seth and we traded mutual looks of relief, comfort, and love.

"Brother…" I began again as we walked out of the village.

He gave me a glowing smile. "I'm just glad I came in time."

I returned the smile tearfully. I was overwrought, I guessed. "Oh, Ephraim, I've missed you so."

"And I've missed you. I can't tell you how happy I am, really, Eirika." He signalled General Duessel. "Hey, I have something to add to your huge supply of weapons."

"How do you know how full our supply cart is?" I asked, regaining control of myself.

"Oh, I had a look when I accidentally stumbled across a Swiftsole that I had no place to carry. Anyway, here's Gleipnir, the Dark Tome of the Sacred Twins of Grado, and Garm, the Black Axe of same. I gave them to Duessel to carry because he could and I couldn't."

"Does that mean that Grado Keep has fallen?" I asked.

"Yes," replied my brother. "I conquered the capital and defeated Emperor Vigarde…"

"Eirika," called L'Arachel, "may I make a suggestion? Why don't we get into one of those out-fortresses and trade information? And then, we can stay the night there. I don't think Prince Joshua would mind, would you?"

Joshua shrugged carelessly, tossing his coin listlessly.

We, princes and princesses and high-ranking knights and Myrrh and Saleh, all gathered in a small room in the fortress. Ephraim introduced himself quite well, considering his boredom with all things formal, and L'Arachel introduced herself to him in return. My brother gave us a short summary of his mission, finishing with: "Pockets of resistance still remain in the country of Grado in general, but the war itself is over."

"Is that so!" commented Innes wryly from his seat, tilted back thoughtfully against the wall.

"However, something remains that is bothering me. A Grado man named Knoll – the one that Lute person is chasing up and down all the corridors – told me about something called a 'Dark Stone'. Apparently, Grado researchers and magic users uncovered lore that led them to construct a powerful magic stone. This Dark Stone may have been the catalyst of Grado's transformation. Also, it seems to be the source of the dark wave Myrrh felt, that led her to leave her home to look into it. Vigarde is now dead, but the power played him like a puppet. He had no control of his own will. The war and everything was planned by the Dark Stone's master."

"Well?" Innes asked impatiently. "Who is it?"

Ephraim gave me a glance. "I still can't believe it myself, but I'll tell you. It's supposed to be Lyon. They said Lyon's got the Dark Stone."

"Figures it's Prince Lyon," Innes muttered.

"That doesn't make any sense," I objected in a small voice. "We know Lyon better than that. We've been friends for years. Lyon is not the sort of person who could start a war."

Once again, Innes spoke. "But Eirika…" He trailed off as I said something to back up my claim.

"I saw Lyon recently – just today. You might know this already, Ephraim, but the sea route didn't work out so I travelled overland with Prince Innes to here. I chanced upon Lyon. He didn't share the details of his situation with me, but he said he was on our side. That he was still our friend."

Ephraim sighed heavily. "Eirika, I too saw Lyon. In the Imperial capital. He was like a completely different person."

"What?" I exclaimed.

"My whole impression… well, he didn't even seem to be completely human."

"What!?" exclaimed more people than one.

"Ephraim… What are you saying?" I whispered.

"He said he was behind this war, directly to me," Ephraim plowed on relentlessly, almost, I thought, hysterically. "He said he befriended us solely so that one day he could invade Renais. He told me he killed… he killed our father…"

"That… That can't…" I tried to say something, anything, to deny it. "Lyon is our friend!" I grabbed his hands and let go again, distraught and hysteric myself. This was the closest we'd gotten to a fight in a long time.

My brother nodded glumly, his most drastic news imparted. "I know. I can't believe it either. I _refuse_ to believe it." He hammered his fist on a table. "How could he have planned all this since he was a child – it just doesn't make sense. I can't fathom it."

After a pause, he began again. This twin of mine was full of words today. "I've heard that Lyon changed when he acquired the Dark Stone. I've no interest in magic, but there was definitely something uncanny about him. It seemed… it seemed almost as if he was being controlled himself."

"You might find this hard to accept, but – really – the state of Prince Lyon's heart matters little." Innes spoke gravely. "That rock is the source of all these troubles. We need to stop him, and it."

"Not exactly," said L'Arachel, a look on her face that suggested she had a complete plan all ready to go in her head. I asked her to explain. "Well, Prince Ephraim, you must have felt it… The Dark Stone exudes a malefic miasma. We might be able to handle Prince Lyon by ourselves, but that stone," shaking her head wisely, "is beyond our ken."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"The Sacred Stones."

"The Sacred Stones?" asked several people.

"Oh, come on!" L'Arachel exclaimed, exasperated with our obtuseness. "We've all heard the legend. They alone possessed the power to seal away the Demon King. So, of course, to counter this dark magic, we must use the Sacred Stones!"

Innes snorted. "You want us to pin the hopes, the outcome of this entire war on some fool legend?"

Tana opened her mouth.

"Not just the legend," Ephraim was quick to counter. "We also have hope. Three of the stones have been destroyed, so our choices are few. But we can still do it."

"That explains something even more clearly," I added. "The Grado army has chased me solely, I see now, for the purpose of destroying the Stone of Renais. If they chose to invade Renais because of that… The power of the Sacred Stones may be greater than we'd ever known."

"Yes, exactly!" agreed L'Arachel excitedly.

"But we're down three out of five," Innes objected. "And do you think that during the invasion of Renais…"

"No. The stone is hidden, and only Eirika's and my bracelets can unlock it. I doubt the enemy will have been able to get to it, where ever it is," Ephraim stated. "We need to verify that, of course… We've defeated Grado. Eirika, it's time to go home for a bit."

It was still only early evening – the sun had not yet set – and we removed into Jehanna Hall, which had stopped smoking. The rest of Ephraim's Frelian army had finally arrived and was reporting to Prince Innes. I wandered, as I had a knack to, into the palace garden. The library and the garden: those were my two favorite places to be in castles.

There Seth found me, and we rushed to each other. Wearing no armour, we had rather a more comfortable embrace than in the morning.

"I was so foolish, entering the village alone…"

"That is all past. Please, Eirika, don't pain yourself thinking about what might have been."

"I was terrified. I was so happy to see you and Ephraim."

"Your brother was the first to notice, and Neimi showed us the way. I was terribly afraid, also…" With a start, I realized that he was young. Five years older than I, yes, but twenty-two was extremely young for the Commander of Renais, and though mature and wise beyond his years, he was still entitled to a young man's heart and feelings.

Locking eyes with me, he tightened his arms until I protested, then dropped his beautiful brown gaze. Before I could react, he knelt at my feet, his fingers stroking my arms as he took my hands in his. "I must make this certain. Princess Eirika, if the world does not protest, will you marry me?" The deepest blush appeared on both our faces.

My heart was flip-flopping again. "Dear Seth, it would be an honour and my greatest pleasure." My voice trembled. He carefully slipped on a ring, then stood again and kissed me tenderly.

"The ring is from my mother – I though you might like it."

"I do, oh, I do." It was a simple thin circlet of gold with a single white pearl set in it.

"I love you with all my heart, dearest Eirika… my princess… I will die for you. You know that."

"What I don't like is that I am _not allowed_ to show you that I would die for you. I love you so much… Did I tell you yet that Prince Innes proposed to me earlier today?"

Seth's eyebrow twitched. "Did he really?"

"Yes. I felt bad for him, but…" I buried my face in his shoulder, inhaling the scents that were infused in his shirt – horses, sweat, metal. We sat on a bench.

"Today was grueling. I hope we don't have too many more days with multiple battles."

"I do too. When should I tell my brother?"

Seth smiled. I loved his smile – it was so warm, so rare to see. "Well, he's just behind that bush, trying not to see us…" I jumped up in consternation.

Ephraim came striding out from behind a large rosebush, smiling himself. "Well, Seth, you're a very lucky man."

"I know, sir. Thank you, sir."

"Um… Ephraim…"

"Hey, sister, it's perfectly fine! Seth is the best man in Renais. You _deserve_ each other," my brother insisted. Seth and I looked at each other – I hadn't expected my twin to be so overwhelmingly approving.

"So, I'll just leave you again… I've been chatting with Kyle and Forde. Thanks so much for the loan of the soldiers you sent me, by the way."

"Please, Ephraim, don't tell anyone just yet…"

"I understand." He touched my face fondly. "I think you'll be happy together."


	18. Chapter 17: Ruled by Madness

Chapter 17: Ruled by Madness

.

We approached Castle Renais three days later. As soon as we passed into Renais from Jehanna, the difference became apparent. We could see destroyed villages, some of them still burning, in the distance. Only the ones beside the road were intact, and those housed a sullen, dispirited people who only reluctantly put us up for each night. The fields were abandoned; heaven knew how these people would survive through the winter. Several times, we saw unruly bands of unkempt men, probably brigands, but they always shied away from our large, well-armed group. We did have some run-ins with revenants and baels, mauthe doogs and even mogalls, though. And although the sun shone, there was an air of gloom over the land. Perhaps it was all in my head, but I suspected not.

As we crossed a hill into the valley in which Castle Renais lay, the desolation was just as apparent. The castle town was paved with broken glass, and hardly a face showed at a shattered window in curiosity at our army, or to see the famed, and previously applauded Silver Knight, or at least the Prince and Princess of Renais, not to mention the other royalty. The roads stank.

At last we were through the town and in the mile-long open ground between town and castle. Forests lined the eastern side; nearly two months before? – I lost count, so I was not certain – Seth, Franz and I had ridden in haste through the western side of the valley to escape from the late Valter and his cronies.

The castle was in sad state, with its windows also missing, the white stones blackened by weather and perhaps wanton fire, the flags ragged and drooping at their staffs. The portcullis was sagging in the gate; apparently one of the chains was missing or broken. I shuddered to think what the interior might look like.

Ephraim spoke first. "What has happened to our home? How did it come to be so ruined? So desolate?" His voice was high-pitched with shock and sadness.

Seth, riding always behind us two, answered indirectly as best he could. "Spies have told me that the traitor Orson has taken up rule of Renais. He makes no move to govern; he does nothing to check the progress of brigands and monsters roaming… He sits alone in the King's former bedchambers. No one is allowed to enter… he takes no meals…"

"What could he be doing?" I murmered.

Seth still heard me. "The spies had no insight into his behaviour…"

"I realize, in retrospect, that he'd been acting rather odd for a while," said Ephraim, his voice in his normal low tenor. "His wife died about six months back – do you remember that? I suspect the turmoil was too much for his mind to bear."

"Let's go home," I said, steeling myself and mastering my fear at last.

"Yes. We're going to the castle, Eirika," answered my brother.

We charged in, through the familiar corridors. Our army divided into groups, each led by a Renatian knight. Ephraim and Seth and I, of course, were in one group, along with Myrrh, whose draconic form was hugely startling every time she deemed it necessary to flame an enemy into ash, Saleh, Ewan, Cormag, Duessel, and Knoll. Kyle had the Raustenians and Jehannians, and Forde had the Frelians, and Franz guided the youngest soldiers – Amelia, Ross and Garcia, Lute, Artur, Neimi, and Colm.

"Oh!" Seth startled me. "Look!"

"What is it?" I asked, springing to him. "Are you hurt?"

"No," he answered, amused, I think, at my worry. "The man I just killed is wearing my helmet and carrying my shield. Dented, but not irrepairably."

"Oh, that's right, you left the castle without them." The paladin dismounted and stooped to pick up the equipment. "I had gotten used to seeing you without them."

In front of the throne, where I had left my dear father so long ago telling me – begging me – to escape to Frelia, Orson sat astride his horse.

"Orson!" I called to him. I had not seen him since he led us into Renvall. Somehow, he had escaped before we did back then. "Why did you betray us?" I already knew, of course, but I wanted to hear what he had to say.

"Princess Eirika," he greeted me listlessly. "If anyone could understand how I feel, it might be you. For the one I love… I betrayed everything… My king… Everything…" He caught sight of the knight behind me. "Seth. …So you've come, have you?"

"Sir Orson," replied Seth, riding forward to challenge him.

"You're an impressive knight, Seth. Always dutiful, ready to sacrifice even your life for king and country… Without even a moment's pause… I – could not do that. It's an unrewarding life… For Monica, I left it."

"That life you speak of," Seth said with some emotion, "it is my charge. My duty. It is my hope. Sir Orson… I do not wish to fight you, but… prepare yourself."

Again, again Seth was battling with sword against lance! Why had he not taken the horseslayer at the least? Oh, he had given it to Franz. What was that he was holding, then? A Zanbato? I breathed easier.

Orson kept switching weapons, between spear and silver sword. Seth decided, to my relief, that the Zanbato was not working as well as he had hoped and took up his silver lance. The battle of paladins was brutal. I was shuddering in fear as the horses, Altha and Ron, circled each other, their riders stabbing and swiping at each other. Saleh hovered nearby with a staff, but Seth specifically asked not to be helped unless he was defeated. Orson was still a knight, and he would fight him as such.

Tana landed beside me and gave me a hug of encouragement. Orson, at that moment, fell off his horse, and I flinched. Seth also dismounted, and Forde hurried to take Altha's reins. On foot now, with swords, Orson's silver against Seth's steel. A hero-class snuck up on me and Tana and I both stabbed him with swords. I guessed I had to watch my back also.

Somehow, Orson ran himself on the point of Seth's sword. From the way the Silver Knight jerked away, it was clear that that had been unintentional.

We all froze.

"Monica…" sighed the dying man, with a smile on his face. It was eerie.

After a moment, Seth turned to Ephraim and me and bowed, showing no sign of his weariness or pain. It wouldn't be physical pain to bother him; Saleh had already used his staff. "Prince Ephraim, Princess Eirika, the castle has been secured."

"Let's see what Orson was doing in my father's bedroom," Ephraim said.

As we entered the uncleaned room, a strange smell met my nose. It smelled almost like… revenants?

A woman with greenish-grey skin and dark hair that had lost all of its healthy, shimmering lustre ran in eagerly, but stopped at the sight of us. "Darling…"

"What?!" the three of us exclaimed at once – we all recognized Monica, supposed to have been in her grave for six months.

"…That's… horrible…" Ephraim gasped.

"Darling. Darling. Darling… darling… darling… darling…" chanted Monica's corpse, monotonously. Her face still showed some emotion – it was disappointment now. Her voice was had been so gay when she was alive. It was still light and pretty, but it was somehow flat.

"So this is what he was doing," said Seth.

"Eirika, you don't have to look anymore," Ephraim said, guiding me out of the room – which I was vastly willing to leave, accompanied by a repetition of "Darling… darling… darling…" And it was poor Monica's birthday, too! She was dressed in forest green satin, bejeweled the way she had been before… I leaned against the wall.

My brother and fiancé came out after a moment. They, too, looked rather ill. Ephraim shook himself. "Let's go find that Sacred Stone."

Seth led us back to the throne room. "Your father said to me: 'Raise the twins' bracelets in the hall of kings. Then the hiding place of the Sacred Stone will be revealed.'"

"So, over our heads, right?"

"Let's give it a try, Eirika."

"Ready when you are, Ephraim."

I lifted my left arm, and Ephraim his right. The bracelets flashed with a sudden bright light. I blinked reflexively.

The throne of my father slowly slid to the right, revealing a dark stairway. No, not all dark…

"Come on, Eirika," my brother said softly. I followed him down the stairs, and Seth followed discreetly.

We found ourselves in a small, arching room of white stone. At the back of the room was a small alcove, with a huge, red-hafted lance on one side of it and a long, gleaming golden sword on the other. But it was the thing in the alcove that fused our attention to itself. A small sphere, no larger than a clenched fist, translucent and radiating a clear, white light. Of course it was the Sacred Stone.

Ephraim approached it reverently and picked it up. "This is what we have come to find." The smile he turned on me was not his usual cocky grin, but a true smile of hope, of determination to see this through. I rested my hand on top of the Stone so it was secure between our grasps.

Our bracelets flashed again. "What?" I blurted, startled. They flashed again, and again, pulsing ever quicker. I caught sight of Ephraim's astonished green eyes before it became too bright for me to see.

When I could see again, after a couple seconds for the purple spots to fade from my vision, I saw… I saw…

"Aureola!" I cried. Ephraim put the Stone in a little soft satchel that looked to be of Franz' workmanship. I threw my arms around the neck of my mare.

"Lila!" Ephraim cried beside me, also embracing his stallion. "I thought you were dead, boy. We got separated in the swamps… but you found your way home."

Seth had been doing something in the back of the room, and now he came forward and knelt to us. "Here, Prince Ephraim, is the Sacred Twin Lance of Renais. Please take it."

"Sigmund, the Flame Lance," Ephraim acknowledged, taking the red-hafted lance firmly.

"And the Sacred Twin Sword of Renais, Princess Eirika."

"Sieglinde, the Thunder Blade. The ancient weapons of our ancestors… containing such power as… and yet we need them for peace to triumph in this dark time."

Innes and L'Arachel were waiting for us to emerge again in the hall. "Is that the Sacred Stone?" asked L'Arachel. "Wow! It truly is spectacular. Well, our course is, to me at least, clear. I must lead you to Rausten."

A corner of Innes' mouth turned up. "Not till tomorrow, I hope."

"Naturally."

"Thank you, L'Arachel," I said gratefully. With two stones, we would surely defeat Lyon's Dark Stone.

I was hunched in a corner of the throne room, thinking about the day's events, when Tana found me. "Come on," I croaked to her. "Let's go and see what my room looks like. I don't like the way Father's is…"

"What's the matter?"

"Oh… Monica's corpse had been brought back to life. That's why Orson betrayed us." I hurried along with my friend, up the familiar stairs. They were bereft of their familiar warm red carpet, though.

My room was cold and cheerless. A freezing draft blew through the window. I shivered and took some wood from the destroyed door to my study and tried to block the holes. It helped some. Tana pushed furniture around and tried to make my torn bedclothes neat on my battered bed. I put the rest of the wood in the fireplace and tried to light it with the matches still miraculously on the mantle.

No luck.

I put my head out of the door. "Ewan!" The boy from Jehanna stopped.

"Yes, Princess?"

I smiled at his use of the title. It sounded funny, spoken in his casual, chirpy way. "I need you to light a quick fire. In here."

With the fire going and a bucket of water warming, and two sponges nearby for the dirty floor, I talked animatedly with Tana, recovering some of my normal cheer. When we finished with the floor, I felt much better.

"Now, all we need are two beds and sheets for same, and we'll be set for tonight, at least…" said the pegasus princess.

"No, we can use our sleeping bags," I said. "I'll go and get them." That night was actually quite comfortable.


	19. Chapter 18: River of Regrets

Chapter 18: River of Regrets

.

We passed back through Jehanna, heading east of the Hall, and turned north. We came to the one major river of the desert country: Narube River. Its sad brown waters flowed sluggishly through farmland and low mountains.

"I sent the Frelian army ahead to clear a path for us," Innes said as we paused next to the southern bank. Ephraim and I were riding our white horses.

"Innes!" called Tana from high up. She sounded panicky. "They've been routed! I can only see Syrene's regiment left! They've got civilians with them. Enemy forces are approaching!"

"Calm down, little sister!" barked Innes. "We'll have to join with Syrene as soon as possible…"

A warp appeared right in front of Ephraim and me. Lyon appeared.

"Lyon!" I cried. He might help us save Lady Syrene and the Jehannian villagers. "Where have you been all this time? Are you well?"

"Wait, Eirika," Ephraim said, a stern note entering his voice. "Lyon, we met recently in Grado, remember? Do you remember what you told me then?" His voice was harsh, and I shuddered and Lyon flinched, a terrible hurt look on his face.

"Ephraim… why are you so angry? I've so wanted to see you both… it's been so long since I have…" His lovely soft violet eyes seemed to be filling with tears. "I saw Eirika in Jehanna, but I don't remember meeting you…" He cowered away until my brother's face changed to one of comprehension.

"Ephraim-" I began, angry.

"Eirika, I'm sorry. I thought- I thought- remember, we thought something was controlling Lyon when he told me he killed-"

"Ephraim, there must be something wrong with _you_! Lyon is one of our dearest friends!" I didn't want to reproach my brother like this, but he had picked the very worst time to push his hunch. "Right, Lyon?"

"Yes, Eirika… Please-" I dismounted. "Thank you." Suddenly pain seemed to wrack his body.

"Lyon?" I cried, stepping forward in concern. Ephraim dismounted hurriedly and blocked me.

"Eirika, wait!"

"…Eirika… run… get away… quickly…" The words were gritted out between Lyon's teeth as he writhed where he was standing. One hand clenched his long hair, the other stretched out in warning. "If you don't… I… will surely… destroy you…"

"Lyon! I need to help you!" I dimly heard Seth calling my name, and Ephraim grabbing me around my waist to keep me from running to Lyon's side. I thought they were all crazy.

"GO!" Lyon shouted, before giving the most horrible scream I had ever heard.

When he straightened, even I could tell it was not Lyon who stood there anymore. "Hi, Ephraim, Eirika. Long time no see." I gasped. What a voice. Deeper, gravelly, more nasal – it was another's voice using Lyon's mouth.

"Who are you?" demanded my brother. "Because you're not Lyon."

"Heh, I'm not Lyon?" the… thing answered, grinning grotesquely. "That's rich."

"Lyon would never betray us," we said, the twins of Renais, in unison. "Not in a million years."

The face that had once been the handsome, almost girlish face of my friend twisted. "Fine. I've had my fun pretending to be human, but now I can be normal." It grinned again.

"Who are you!" Ephraim shouted again.

"Do you truly not know? What a poorly educated prince." The awful voice tutted. "Think on the name of terror…"

"No!" Ephraim.

"Not…" "It can't be…" Innes' and L'Arachel's words overlapped.

"I guessed," said I, just barely audible. "The Demon King…"

"Full points, Princess," the demon grinned at me. I noticed that the eyes were entirely black. "Oh, Lyon, Lyon… prince of misery… come out. Be not shy. I will make all of your darkest dreams come true. This body is mine to do what I please with… it is lost to you. I will kill Prince Ephraim and take Princess Eirika for my own." Ephraim's grip on my waist tightened protectively. "Is this not what you desire?"

The face changed again. Some violet returned to the eyes. Lyon cringed away from us, shielding himself with his hands, crying "No! no!" in such a piteous tone… His face… so tormented, so anguished… And then the fleeting moment was gone, and the Demon King had control again.

"Yes… you want this… I will accomplish it…" He warped away.

"Come on!" Ephraim bellowed, waving Sigmund at the others. "We have to find the Demon King and destroy him! Free Lyon!"

Tana flew ahead to where the Frelian commander, trying to shield a family of four, was fighting against three druids at once. The woman turned and nodded, and four of us – Tana, Syrene, Ephraim, and I – took one civilian each. Tana took the grandfather, Syrene the mother, Ephraim the little girl, and I the little boy. We brought them back to Danny and left Kyle and Forde to guard them. Our group looked to be spreading out very thin… but nothing mattered to me except Lyon. I was glad that Ephraim and Innes were now the commanders, and not myself and Seth. Oh, yes, Seth helped compose tactics with the other two, but not like when it was him and me alone.

Syrene dealt with a dozen druids by herself; Cormag dealt hits right and left to wyvern riders on the mountain, commencing a lightening-swift duel between himself and a wyvern knight, while Saleh and Myrrh dealt with four or five heroes on the southern flank.

We came to the gate of a castle. The possessed Necromancer was standing quite straight – I almost thought it was Lyon again. His ragged robes swirled around him as he laughed at us. It was just the three of us in the castle gate…

"Lyon! Please, come back to us!" I begged. "I don't want to fight you!"

"What have you done with our friend?" Ephraim roared, his tenor grinding in his throat. I was a bit afraid of him, he was so angry. "ANSWER ME!"

The Demon King frowned. "Pitiful girl, wretched man, do you not realize? Lyon is dead. I ate his soul. Oh, it was tasty. I'm still saving the last bite." He laughed. I turned away, sick.

"Oh, Eirika!" Ephraim looked at me with sad eyes. Then he glared at the Demon King. "You filth! Stealing our friend! I know you are using his body, but I'll kill you anyway! Come on, Eirika. If Lyon's not there, then -"

"No, I won't kill him," I rasped.

"Lyon, is this truly the girl you loved? I shall tear her to pieces with my magic!"

Riding swiftly forward, I drove Seiglinde into the Demon King's shoulder. Fimbulvetr and Luna swirled around me. Ephraim's Seigmund bit into his belly. I could not look at the demon's face – possessed or not, it was too much like Lyon for me to maintain control if I saw it. The demon warped away.

I heard someone shriek from behind a mountain on the island in the middle of the river. Amelia, I think. Ephraim and I rode back to the bridge as hard as we could.

The Demon King was picking himself up from under a bush. Yes, it was Amelia, because her horse had thrown her. Franz looked grim as he brandished his sword, although what good would that do against a demon? The thing was growling, pouring blood, moving painfully, yet I was afraid of it. It cursed at us and warped again.

"We'll find you!" Ephraim vowed. "We won't let you get away!" He turned to the army, no longer raging. "Everyone, find a partner and search everywhere! I cannot allow him to desecrate my friend's body any longer!" He turned to ride off, and Innes came up to him, showing him a great bow and lance wrapped together in cloth. After short deliberation, Innes kept the bow, and gave the lance to Tana. The family we had saved came up to us also, thanking us with a magic staff. L'Arachel took charge of that.

"Don't thank me," Syrene said to the woman. "We only prevailed with superior leadership," she said, bowing to me, the closest noble.

"Oh, please," I smiled bashfully through my uncertainty, mounting Aureola. Syrene mounted Glindara, her pegasus; the family went into their house, and our cavalcade, lead by Innes's best trackers, moved off on the trail of the Demon King.


	20. Chapter 19: Two Faces of Evil

Chapter 19: Two Faces of Evil

.

We rode north, reaching the heart of Darkling Woods. I was watching Myrrh. She seemed the same as usual, but a little friskier: she skipped along through the black-trunked trees, holding onto Saleh's hand, sometimes leaving the ground as she skipped, flapping like a sparrow-dragon-girl. Darkling Woods was an incredibly appropriate name.

Then, the scouts let us to Mt. Neleras. It is a volcano, riddled with ancient ravines and saturated with pools of lava. We didn't actually climb the mountain, but it rambled up away beside us, shadowing our path from the dying sun.

The three pegasus knights flew above us as I talked to L'Arachel. "Is there anything that can be done to bring Lyon back?"

She was silent.

"Please, Rausten is the centre of lore on Magvel; as their princess, don't you know of something, anything at all?"

The girl seemed touched by my pleading. "I'm very sorry, Eirika." Her own voice was much softer and less verbose than usual. "There is nothing that can be done."

"But… It's just so horrible to think of him imprisoned like that. He's such a gentle person…"

"Only a person of strong will can escape; in all of history, there is only one person who was ever able to throw off the Demon King: St. Latona the sure-hearted shattered his fetters."

"But…"

"Once the Demon King takes control of someone's body, it's too late. Their soul is gone. Not even the Sacred Stones themselves can restore a shattered soul…"

I bent my head, tears forming in my eyes, then raised it and looked blurrily at the three at the head of our formation – Ephraim, Innes, and Seth. Ephraim, at least, was suffering as much as I was, and possibly Seth, also, with concern for us… me…

"I cannot give up hope," I said to L'Arachel. "I must believe there is something I can do for Lyon… He only wanted to help people. I'm sorry, L'Arachel, but I can't accept your words yet."

"I understand. Why don't you ride to Rausten and rest?"

"I cannot leave the company either." A short pause rested between us. "Excuse me. I'm going to speak to my brother."

"Certainly."

I rode a little faster until I came up on my brother's left. "Hello, brother."

He looked at me. "Eirika? Are you all right?" Innes and Seth discreetly dropped back.

"I'm just worried about Lyon. Do you smell something?"

Ephraim sniffed experimentally. Lila twisted his head, as if to say, 'you only just noticed it?'

"You mean that sulphur smell?" I nodded. "Yeah… Look! What's that?"

Myrrh flapped up beside us. "Ephraim, look out for the gorgon eggs… I don't usually come here – it's dangerous. If you get too close, they hatch and attack you."

The three scouts came creeping back along the rocks. "Sire, the enemy has retreated into this valley." One indicated a rift just ahead of us, where the canyon we were in narrowed into barely more than a narrow trench.

"It's a trap!" hissed Ephraim through his teeth. "Everybody, watch out for those eggs!"

Genarog, carrying Cormag, whizzed up and into a close valley – the sound of skewered gorgons emanated from the canyon we could not see. Artur and Natasha, trusting in their monster slaying light magic, strode quickly into our rift. The pegasus knights soared overhead. I noticed Syrene had a passenger – Innes was riding her pegasus, shooting at distant mogalls. I stabbed my sword into a whitening, hardening, crackling egg and heard an agonized squeal. Why, oh why was I feeling sorry for baby gorgons? They were as pure evil as revenants and gwyllygi!

We hastened through the maze of gullies. I sometimes dismounted and ducked around corners, hunting on foot for my demonic prey. Twice, I nearly attacked members of our own group – Ross, Lute.

Abruptly, I heard a horrid cracking noise. I dashed through a hole in the rock, and saw Seth beside Altha, frozen in place, turned to stone. As I ran towards him, a black void formed around him. I plunged straight into it, standing in front of my paladin against the night. I hoped the spell would take me and not him, helpless as he was, vulnerable to death.

The pain was terrible, a sucking feeling like my very blood was being pulled from my veins to feed the creature on the other end of the curse. I thought about all the wounds Seth had taken for me, and how little I had been able to repay him – well, here was my payment.

A white aura surrounded us, piercing through my closed eyelids. I opened them, and found I was still alive. Seth's statue quivered and shattered, revealing the knight inside, also alive. L'Arachel, Artur, and Natasha stood around us, and the Sacred Stone, now at my side, was glowing brighter than usual. The pain was gone, and I felt fine, and not a bit faint like I think Seth was expecting. Aureola jogged up to me, nuzzling my neck.

I caught glimpses of our friends, Colm, Neimi, Joshua, Father Moulder, Gerik's Mercenaries, Garcia and Gilliam, all trotting cautiously through the mazes, and saw the pegasus knights overhead. To know we had so many on our side made me satisfied as to the outcome of this battle, and hopeful as to the end of the Demon King himself.

We searched and slew until Myrrh, who could tell somehow, said that all the monsters were gone. Ephraim and I stopped to let our horses catch breath, and to calm our hearts. We waited for the rest of the army.

Then, I heard faintly laboured breathing, followed by the utterance of my name in a wretched, familiar voice. "Eirika… ?"

"Lyon?" I cried, dismounting and running blindly down the paths.

"Eirika!" called Ephraim. "It's not safe!"

"Lyon's back there! I have to help him!" I called back before I rounded a corner and found the prince of Grado, crumpled in a niche.

"Lyon – it's me."

He raised his head. Oh, thank heavens, it was Lyon. It was his own face, his own eyes…

"Eirika… I'm so sorry."

"No, I should be sorry. I – I hurt you, when the Demon King had control of you."

He shrugged and stood slowly. "You didn't hurt me too badly. No, I'm the one to be sorry. If I hadn't been so weak, the Demon King wouldn't have taken me, and none of this would have happened… If I could use a Sacred Stone to heal myself as I healed that girl in Serafew years ago…"

"Oh!" I cried in sudden hope. "I have a Stone with me, Lyon." With trembling hands, I took it out of the soft pouch we – the twins of Renais, of course – kept it in. "I trust you, Lyon," I murmured, as I gave it to him.

He was silent for a minute, looking into its dazzling light. "Thanks." I reeled in horror. It was the Demon King's voice! I jumped forward, to undo what I had done, to wrest the precious stone away from the monster, but it teleported to an island in the midst of a pool of lava, where I could not follow.

"Ha, yes, this is the second to last Stone… Silly girl, have you _still_ not figured out that Lyon is dead? He's gone! Eaten! Destroyed! Well… I left a fragment of his consciousness alive, to do my bidding… And… for this favour, I am in your debt! And, as such, I will refrain from attacking you at this time…" It disappeared, leaving nothing but fragments of crystal on a sinking island of half-molten rock.

I sank to my knees in dispair, staring at the vanishing shards. I felt Ephraim come up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Eirika."

I began to sob. There was an awful hollowness inside of me. My brother lifted me and hugged me tightly, murmuring, "I'm sorry, Eirika."


	21. Chapter 20: Last Hope

Chapter 20: Last Hope

.

We travelled the rest of the way to Rausten Court. Many of us, including me, sat despondant and dispairing at the welcome feast and the socializing after. I was extremely grateful when L'Arachel suggested to her uncle that we retire to bed early.

In her room, I tried to discuss Lyon again, but found no more or new hope.

At about ten, I was rested after about three hours of sleep. I got up, dressed, and went down to the throne room. Ephraim, Seth, L'Arachel, and the Frelians were there as well. Ephraim nodded to me as I came in.

"Hello, Sister. Did you sleep?" I nodded. "We were just talking about what to do next…"

A platoon of soldiers rushed in the double doors of the throne room. "Pontifex! There is an enemy at the gates! The outermost guards have been slaughtered!"

"What?" barked Pontifex Mansel, L'Arachel's uncle and ruler of Rausten. "How could that be?"

"We need reinforcements, milord!"

"We'll take care of it," Ephraim announced. "I bet it's the De- Lyon's army remnants following us. Seth, go wake up some more troops."

"Yes, sir." Seth left at a run.

"And don't forget the horses!" Ephraim yelled after him. My brother turned back to the soldiers, who were standing at trembling attention. "Okay, people, let's go get them. Got your rapier, Eirika? Good."

Seth, Altha, Lila, and Aureola arrived. So did Rennac, yawning mightily, but proceeded to tell us where the enemies were. Ephraim sent Franz, Amelia, and Saleh with a torch stave down the back passages to make sure no one was sneaking in the back of the palace.

At the front gate, we were met by a bishop who looked more like a revenant. Seth and Tana attacked him, and forced him to withdraw, wounded. The battle was brief, the enemy soldiers desperate but weak, and very uncunning in their strategy. Those of us fighting had no difficult time of it. I do not think there was even one close call.

Gathered again in the throne room, L'Arachel spoke to her uncle. "Uncle, I'd like permission to check on the Sacred Stone. Also, we will have to take it with us to defeat the Demon King."

"Yes, yes, my dear… certainly. Don't forget your rest."

"Yes, Uncle!" The princess led us down a corridor, through a garden, and up and down stairs until we reached a locked door. L'Arachel unlocked it and disarmed some enchantments. Then, we were in the room.

It was unlit except for the pale glow from the shining transparent stone, but I could see stars through windows above. L'Arachel picked up the stone. "Ah, the last Sacred Stone. Its holy light matches my complexion well, don't you think?" Innes snorted softly. "Well, now that we know it's safe, we can go to bed." I was so relieved, but my heart was anxious – the Demon King would do anything to destroy this. It was coming to a head, and the balance was tightening.

The next morning, we checked with everyone to make sure they wanted to come. As we were departing, Pontifex Mansel presented us with the Staff of Latona and the light magic book Ivaldi. He bade us all a fond farewell. I returned it gratefully.


	22. Chapter 21: Darkling Woods

Chapter 21: Darkling Woods

.

We pressed deep into Darkling Woods, to the west of Rausten. Myrrh led us swiftly, surely, onwards. She said she would take us to an ancient sort of temple building thing, the place where the Demon King had first been destroyed.

The further we travelled, the thicker the monsters became. At last, Ephraim stopped the army.

"We've got to get a strategy. Just fighting off the random bonewalkers is annoying and stupid. Let's call it a battle from here on."

So, we did. Our winged units zoomed ahead, beyond the rest of us easily. The watery mud slowed our horses slightly. The pegasi and wyvern each carried an extra fighter – magic users and Innes.

As Ephraim killed the bishop who had attacked us in Rausten, a bishop named Riev who had once served Grado, we gathered outside the temple.

A damp and ghastly foul-smelling roar swept over us. I saw some of the more delicate members of our army turn away quickly. Myrrh sat on her haunches quickly.

"What the heck?" Innes swore at the abhomination. A tattered dragon-corpse stood in the gate of the temple, roaring challengingly. Myrrh roared back.

The two breaths swirled around the two dragons. The draco-zombie caught flame, but Myrrh's golden brown scales looked paler and greener. She swayed and collapsed sideways. Saleh ran forward with a staff. Artur and Natasha attacked the draco-zombie. It, too, collapsed to one side of the gate. The last shreds of its skin and bones were blown away by the wind.

Ephraim looked at me. I returned the glance, and, Sacred Twins at the ready, we entered the temple together without a backwards look.


	23. Chapter 22: Sacred Stone

Chapter 22: Sacred Stone

.

There stood Lyon. We three stood still, not moving towards each other.

"Eirika…" he said at last. "Ephraim…"

"There's no need to say anything, Lyon," Ephraim said gently. "We know everything, and we're sorry."

"You must kill me now. The Demon King will use my body to revive his own…" We stood silent. "You don't actually know everything. When the Demon King first reached out to me… there was… I must say it… jealousy and envy in my heart. I did not resist as I should have… I am to blame for my unforgivable weakness…"

"No, Lyon. You are not to blame," I said. "Everyone has weaknesses. I know I do. I'm certain my brother does. We do, we do forgive you."

"Even now, you are so kind to me…"

Abruptly, the Demon King broke in. "Are you done yet? Huh, making your life over into some sort of epic tragedy… Booooring!"

Ephraim shook himself. "We are going to kill you now."

"Yes? You think you have the strength to do it?"

Ephraim looked at me, and I gave him a look of determination. "Yes, we can and will do it. You will die this day."

"I am the Demon King! I cannot die!" It laughed triumphantly and teleported away to a distant point. Many creatures took up places on the walkways to his platform.

"Let's go, Ephraim!" I cried. "You can go that way. I'll go this way." Myrrh, Saleh, Innes, L'Arachel, Duessal, Syrene, Ewan, Vanessa, Father Moulder, Dozla, Rennac, Tethys, Gerik, and Kyle and Forde went with Ephraim and Seth, Tana, Cormag, Franz, Amelia, Lute, Artur, Joshua, Natasha, Gilliam, Neimi, Colm, Garcia, Ross, and Marisa came with me. We blasted through the enemy. I could see the flash of Myrrh's flame as she disintegrated yet another draco zombie – on my side, Artur and Natasha evaporated another. I had my own work, with revenants everywhere. We were almost literally surrounded by a sea of them, with some bonewalkers thrown in. A Gorgon or two made things interesting.

We just fought, and fought, and fought. We all knew what to do. No one fell, or was even injured severely. With L'Arachel wielding the powerful Staff of Latona, we were protected from most harm.

We rode up and surrounded Lyon. The black eyes glared at us as we charged. Darkness filled the world around us: the Demon King was using the spell that Lyon himself had written, and knew backwards and forwards: Naglfar. Lyon had tried to make it a pretty spell… Now that I saw it for the first time, I saw that it was, but with demonic power poured into it, it wracked our bodies, trying to seize our hearts.

The magic ceased abruptly as Sigmund and Seiglinde's magic met flesh.

The Necromancer prince crumpled. A dark wind rose and swirled away.

Ephraim dismounted and pulled Lyon into a sitting position with his head on Ephraim's shoulder. I knelt beside him.

His violet eyes opened, fixed on nothing. "Ephraim… I'm sorry. Everything's all right now, though, right?"

"It's all right, Lyon. I only wish… I guess sometimes I'm too ambitious for my own good, huh?" Ephraim's voice trembled as he attempted to laugh.

Lyon smiled. "That's not true, Ephraim. Ambition is a good force… only when it turns to darkness – true darkness, not dark magic – it is not so good… I wouldn't want to keep you back just because I'm not as athletic as you are… Not as good as you are in various things…" Ephraim started to protest, but Lyon's hand silenced him. "I'm glad we were friends, though."

After a pause, he began to speak to me, fumbling for my hands. "Eirika, you… are in love with… uh…" He mouthed the word 'silver'.

I nodded, blushing madly.

"That's good," he said, relaxing slightly. "You'll be happy, I think… I have heard of him. Eirika… I just want to say – I never had the courage to say it – I wish I had – but…" He took a shaky breath. "I love you."

"Lyon…" He was slipping. Now! Before he left us entirely! I took his face in my hands and gently touched my lips to his. After a moment, he went limp.

Ephraim gently laid him on the floor and we stood. I did not cry. I already had.

There was an earthshaking rumble. Lyon's body vanished as if disintegrated. I cried out as we heard a bestial roar echoing through the shadowy hall and out through Darkling Woods.

We hastened to the back room of the temple. A swirl of dark light like cloud dispersed, and then we saw a hideous creature, with knotted muscles seething under iron grey skin, a pair of black wings that reached to the ceiling, fluttering in the wind that whirled through the chamber, a massive tail, and a horrible face framed with horns like a ram's.

"Formortiis!" cried L'Arachel. "The Demon King!"

"The Sacred Stone!" shouted Innes. Ephraim and I held it up, and it left our grasp and hovered in the air above us. A stream of flashes, blinding, then black as the most bottomless pit, multicoloured, streamed into the stone from the chest of the monster. It was over in an instant.

The Sacred Stone went back into its purse and to L'Arachel. "Come, Eirika!" cried my brother. I drew Sieglinde and ran forward with him, dodging a sweep of the razor claws of the Demon King's still-animated body. My heart was pounding rhythmically, rapidly. My breath hissed in my throat as I struck. The Sacred Twins of Renais hit home, and more than that – Nidhogg's arrows bit deep into the outstretched wings, Ross swung Garm with incredible strength, and Tana's Vidofnir went clean through an upper limb. Tana skilfully plunged it in, let go, and grabbed it on the other side of the arm, yanking it out without losing any speed to her flight. To my right, I caught a glimpse of Seth out of the corner of my eye.

"Flies! All flies!" roared the unhuman voice. Then, a blinding, unholy light engulfed me.

The agony was unlike anything else I'd ever known. Worse even than the Gorgon's spell, it ripped through me, tugging at my very soul.

Myrrh brought an end to it. As my vision returned to normal, I saw her, reared back on her haunches, fire shooting into the Demon King's face.

"Oh, daughter of the one I killed, you will regret that," growled the beast as the demon light blasted Myrrh. Spells from our side flew at it in the battle of magic.

Abruptly, all movement ceased. Siegmund, Sieglinde, and Nidhogg had struck again. The Demon King tottered.

Howling, the creature dematerialized as Myrrh flamed him out of existance.

Complete and absolute silence fell.

Seth, to my right, hauled himself up by Altha's saddle. His face was haggard, as if sleepless for many days. I ran to him and we embraced.

Everyone began talking at once, laughing, hugging, even – I saw Franz and Amelia kissing. Innes glared at me, even as he put an arm around Syrene.

We went out into the daylight, still talking and laughing. I went rather wild with happiness and excitement, rushing around and flinging my arms around Ephraim, who held me tightly, and hugging Tana, and L'Arachel, who ran up to me, dragging Rennac by the hand, and joyfully exclaimed that it was a miracle – we lost no one, and destroyed the Demon King's _body_ to boot! I smiled and agreed, and then Seth caught me again and kissed me.


	24. Epilogue

Epilogue

.

We returned first to Rausten, giving back the Sacred Twins to Pontifex Mansel. We stayed there for a time, celebrating, and I came to know and like L'Arachel much better than I ever did on the march. Somehow, she also bullied her uncle into letting her become engaged to Rennac. We all heartily wished them both joy.

This was the time that Ephraim and I pulled Seth aside, in a little room, and began to 'discuss' marriage with him. He argued a bit at first, relasping into his old reactions, saying that Prince Innes was a much better match than he. Ephraim yelled at him impatiently, but I showed Seth the ring he had given me, and he shut up. I smiled apologetically and put my arms around him. He returned the embrace, bent his red head and kissed me.

After a moment, we looked up and saw Ephraim was no longer there. Seth grumbled slightly about brothers-in-law-to-be who run off at the worst times, but I laughed and ran out of the room to find Ephraim to actually plan the wedding.

At dinner that night, as I waited in the corridor for my turn to enter the banquet hall, Ephraim and Seth walked up behind me, engaged in a technical discussion of lance-work. Seth laid an arm over both of our shoulders and changed the subject. "I still wish you two hadn't 'lorded' me." We gave him an extra title as an early wedding present. Lord Seth of the District of Pender…

Ephraim fixed him with a hard stare. "Seth, just how old are you again?"

"Er… twenty two, Lord Ephraim."

"Just wondering. You're so proper, I didn't think you had the nerve to initiate… a group hug!"

After a brief tight embrace, we three of Renais stepped out to take our places at the tables of peace.


End file.
